


Focus + Doublejump RP

by BSplendens



Series: RP Stash [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: I just need a safe place to stash this RP, since evidently you can't have explicit Google Docs. Which, c'mon now, just let people do smut. You can read it if you want, but you aren't gonna know who anyone is.This is covered, right? Original fiction?AO3 people, if this isn't allowed, PLEASE message me and give me some time to make sure I have it saved elsewhere before you take it down.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Crucible was trying to recruit construction helpers, and one of the best ways to do that was an open bar. Not  _ completely _ free, mind, someone had to bring something relatively useful to get in, but close. They had the energon to spare right now. So, there was an open bar, which meant that plenty of people were mingling with bots they might not have met before.    
Focus was not much a fan of this. He was only here because the four-armed  twins behind the bar, annoyingly touchy and energetic as he found them, made very tasty drinks. With them occupied making drinks, he got drinks without them getting a chance to be touchy all over him. Nothing too strong, of course, only enough for a tingle on his glossa. And, admittedly, he was enjoying this whole people-watching thing. He kept being hit on, though. Wings hitching up in an especially haughty manner as another bot approached with that  _ look _ , he switched briefly to thermal vision, long enough to confirm the heat building behind their panel, then scoffed and turned away. "No."    
"-but I-"    
"No. Leave."    
That worked, and Focus huffed slightly as the bot left, turning his attention back to the bar. And to- ah.    
Garish paint caught his attention, then his optics focused on the face. Or lack-of-face. Dear Primus- had this bot been mutilated and decided to just draw attention to their plating as much as possible instead of their face?

 

The bot was staring. Doublejump could feel it.   
  
Not that it was surprising- he could barely remember a time he'd  _ not _ been stared at, but it still stung, still made his frame tense where he sat under the weight of strange optics.    
  
He wasn't going to look. Wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. In fact, he hunched further over the bar instead, ruffling the long sweeps of plating on his shoulders to try to hide some of his face. Was it worth it to try to drink while he was being watched? ...He'd paid for this damn thing, after all. He grit his metaphorical teeth and unfurled his proboscis from where it rested curled in his throat to emerge just under his helm.   
  
Not looking. Not looking. Not looking.

 

Unusually, there were a set of bots scattered around the area who were  _ not _ staring, who all acted familiar with each other. Doublejump got, at most, a second look from them. Crucible's crew, mostly, too used to strange frames to give something as simple as empurata more than vague curiosity.    
  
Focus? Not one of those bots, not really. He was very curious, and mostly too horrified to look away. Oh, it just got  _ worse _ , poor bot didn't even have a proper  _ intake _ . Ugh. Probably didn't have much of a throat at this point, no way to consume anything solid. Cruel. Couldn't give the bot at least a basic grinder-style intake? That worked fine for Twitch.    
  
After a moment, the bot who'd gotten the most stares out of anyone in the room, mostly thanks to having no fewer than seven optics, stalked out from his place in a corner to get another drink. A drink in a very tall glass- good for suggestively licking out. On his way back, he paused and gave Focus a slight glare, voice soft but clearly disapproving. "You're doing it again."    
  
-hm? Focus' wings twitched slightly, and he glanced away slightly in an almost-admission of guilt, then leaned in slightly to get Duo's attention. Hm. Fine.    
After a moment, he had another drink in servo, and somewhat cautiously approached Doublejump. Not quite sure what sort of response to expect. The same thing he was drinking, a light, fancy thing with plenty of tingle and a shimmy of little bubbles, but without the straw. Not useful here. Without a word, he set the drink in front of Doublejump, deliberately glancing away, then turned to leave. That specific lack-of-looking meant something for Decepticons- it was a submission, albeit a subtle one. An instant of vulnerability.

 

Doublejump had tensed almost to the point of fight-or-flight when the strange bot had finally come to approach him, but...strange. He did something bizarre instead of speaking to him or, god forbid, touching him- he gave him a drink. His favorite kind, in fact. Didn't even say anything, just turned to walk away, and Doublejump took that brief moment to chance a look up at  _ him _ while his back was turned.   
  
...A pretty bot. Nice colors, and a Seeker as well. He didn't seem  _ aggressive _ , at least, just nosy- maybe he hadn't even noticed he'd been staring.   
  
"Uh," Doublejump said cleverly, then rebooted his vocalizer to try again. "Thank you. This, is for me, right?"   
  
Remember what your therapist said, Doublejump. Step outside your comfort zone; put yourself out there, or you'll never make any friends.

 

Focus paused, one wingtip twitching, and muttered "no, it's for the mice in the walls" before turning back to Doublejump. "Yes. Otherwise it would not be there."    
He wasn't going to apologize for being simultaneously curious and horrified. It was an entirely reasonable response. How did the bot expect people not to stare? Never mind the empurata, optic-catching as that was. The  _ colors _ . Bot was practically a visual siren. But... he shouldn't have been staring. So he glanced away slightly, again, then sat on the stool next to Doublejump. Maybe if he was actively talking, people would stop hitting on him. Besides- if he was talking to this bot, he got to look at them. So, he looked them up and down, not bothering to hide that, then huffed lightly and set his wings to a slightly less haughty angle. "I stare when I find something interesting. I'm aware. I can see in far more colors of light than most, and I enjoy running an interesting subject through every spectrum I can see. You have an unusual set of colors and a moderately remarkable type of mutilation. That makes you worth my attention. But I... forget not to  _ stare _ at people."    
That was the closest to an apology he was going to get.

 

"I, uh...wouldn't go with  _ remarkable _ ," Doublejump replied, but while he was still embarrassed and uncomfortable (honestly, he always was), he did understand where this mech was coming from. In fact, there was something almost refreshing about someone at least admitting to their social faux pas.    
  
Doublejump flexed his claws, turned on his stool, and faced his new acquaintance.    
  
Yes, he was a really pretty mech, wasn't he? This bot probably got ogled at a lot too, come to think of it. Same aggravation for a different reason.   
  
"It's alright.  The staring, I mean. I get it. I really  _ should _ change this paintjob, but..." Doublejump paused to sigh, patting his chest with a metallic thump, "I've had it for so long I'm just attached. --Oh! I'm Doublejump, by the way. What's your name? You come here often?"   
  
A cringe. Okay, oops, that sounded like a shitty pick-up line at the end, but he was just grasping at conversational straws and only hoped the new guy wouldn't be offended.

 

"Focus. Rather sure they just opened it ton- pardon me," Focus muttered, and turned to  _ glare _ at the bot approaching him again, his wings hitching back up into a distinctly unfriendly position. "I told you already. No."    
  
"Ah, quit bein' exclusionist, ain't my fault you're a Seeker and I'm a grounder! I haven't even said anything yet!" the bot complained, stepping up closer regardless of the unmistakeably unfriendly expression. "You don't know what I'm-!"    
  
Focus raised one servo, cutting them off, and glared slightly harder as his optics flicked a shade whiter. "Your crotch paneling is significantly hotter than the rest of you, and your expression is clear. If your so-called offer involves any combination of my throat, your spike, and your fetish for 'taming' the nearest Seeker you can find, I am considerably less than not interested. Maybe you didn't understand me earlier-" he hissed, wings flaring, and leaned down slightly off his stool, "-but I meant  _ fuck off _ ."    
  
The bot sputtered angrily for a moment, but Focus looked almost about to come and scratch them, so they glared for a moment more and then left.    
  
"-ugh," Focus muttered, turning back to Doublejump with his wings firmly fixed in an unfriendly gesture, and tapped his claws irritably on the bar. It had been fished out of the rubble and was gouged up already- nobody would care if he put a few more claw marks in it. "Thermal vision. Helpful."

 

If Doublejump had possessed any sort of eyebrows or optic ridges, he would have raised them. His new acquaintance- Focus- had an interesting ability to be certain, but more pressing than that...   
  
"Does that happen to you a lot?" he asked, aghast. He couldn't remember the last time someone had hit on him, personally, but he was certain no side of it had ever been so aggressive. "Do you want me to see if there's a bouncer in here, or, or something?"   
  
_ Guh-ross. _ Poor Focus. It did help to soothe Doublejump's nerves a little, though, to feel the urge to protect the Seeker instead of hide from him.   
  
"I don't think I'd  _ want _ to know if that's how other bots were thinking about me." he added with sympathy.

 

Forceps made a face and lifted his drink to take a large swig, glaring at the glass, and deliberately softened his optics slightly as he looked at Doublejump. Not without that same whitish-optic glance to their crotch. Hm- good. Not turned on at him. "Usually they're either more polite or at least less persistent. Hm, no- if they come back, I think I'm allowed to hit them. I almost hope they do, at this point, I want to claw something," he muttered, digging his claws further into the bartop, then slowly loosened them again.    
  
Specifically, because Gravescratch had approached the culprit, said something very quiet, and was now stepping very firmly into their personal space. He was  _ tall _ , enough to tower over everyone in the room even without quite standing up fully, so his ominous looming was working. That bot was well on their way to leaving, metaphorical tail between their no-longer-heated thighs. Satisfying.   
  
"Hf. That is a fetish, you know- people who see so-called high-and-mighty Seekers and think 'hm, I'd like to drag you down and put myself on top of you'. As a consensual kink, fine, but you don't go out and inflict it on someone else," he complained, quietly, and glared at the countertop for a moment more before taking another sip. "And now I am going to ignore them. And everyone else who approaches me. That might work better. I forgot- spaces with drunk bots are  _ annoying _ ," he growled, then gestured slightly to the drink he'd offered. "To your liking?"

 

"That's  _ awful _ . I'm sorry that happens to you."   
  
Don't think Doublejump had missed that little glance of Focus's, though- precautionary, he was sure, but he was so self-conscious about his own frame these days that he still made a faux-casual attempt to cross his strangely-shaped legs to hide himself. He dipped his proboscis into his drink and took a draw, allowing himself to be momentarily distracted by watching the formerly rude bot get chewed out by a very big someone else.   
  
He turned his attention back to Focus when he spoke again.   
  
"Oh. Yes, thank you again! Um, these ones are my favorite. I get too drunk too fast for the heavier stuff."   
  
Focus seemed like a stressed-out fellow. Would it be good manners to offer to get him a drink too? Even though he already had one...   
  
"You want a sip?" he offered.

 

Focus watched the proboscis, curious and still vaguely horrified, but managed to disguise the expression. "Hm. No. I have the same already. Thank you anyway," he commented, voice soft, his wings slowly lowering and flaring into something... a bit different. Harder to read than the "fuck off" gesture from before. Starting to get more inviting, more friendly. They were starting to like Doublejump.    
  
"I can handle it," he scoffed quietly, optics following Doublejump's nervous motions, then looked around the room for a moment before turning his optics back to the smaller bot. He had an idea. And part of it was thanks to the  _ infuriating _ pings he was getting from his interface equipment. His frame liked the attention, the something-like-care. Probably it was that damned need for contact. Something about being a member of a social species and all that. He was going to have to quiet all that down if he didn't want to start radiating arousal into the bar.    
  
So. Oblige the base urge? Focus looked Doublejump up and down once more, then gestured firmly to a corner seat with a curtain partially hiding it. A relatively small chair- only enough room for one. "Let's go sit over there. Perhaps if we're out of the way, and I have you in my lap, I'll be left alone. Come on," he declared, standing up, and started towards the chair before pausing slightly to look expectantly at Doublejump. Well?

 

"You want me to- what?"   
  
Surely he'd just misheard that. On his  _ lap _ ? That was...well, if he wasn't mistaken, he'd almost think the bot was flirting with him! Which, no. That never happened. But still; such a gesture was hardly  _ platonic _ outside of close friends.   
  
"You want me to sit on your lap?" Doublejump repeated, even as he rose to his feet as if to follow Focus automatically. Clutching his drink, he fidgeted, looking around the rest of the bar like he was afraid they'd be judged for it. "Don't I..."   
  
_ Creep you out? _   
  
"Are you sure you want to be seen so close to me? Survivors of empurata aren't exactly seen as desirable company." he warned. He was surprisingly not against being so close to another mech; it had been so long since anyone had even really made contact with him in an amicable way. He was properly touch-starved, to be honest. But he didn't want to ruin Focus's reputation.

 

"Please. I'm fully capable of deciding who I want to associate with. It's no one else's business," Focus scoffed, stalking over to the chair, and sat comfortably before aiming an expectant stare at Doublejump. "Besides- the people around here are used to odd frames. Like  _ that one _ " a quick gesture to Gravescratch "or a bot forcibly turned into a walking nanite factory. If someone judges you based on what was done to you, you shouldn't be associating with them. Now come here."    
  
Focus didn't like being touched. Touch _ ing _ wasn't too bad, though. If his frame was going to insist on contact, having a smaller bot in his lap was preferable. Gesturing firmly, he coaxed Doublejump closer with light taps of his fingertips, and just about pulled him into his lap as soon as he was close enough. Long arms wrapped gently around the smaller frame, squeezing lightly, and Focus rested his chin on Doublejump's helm in an effort to get comfortable. "Hm- thought you might be a good size. Any complaints?"    
  
Up close, Focus was equally pretty, and there were no surprises. Smooth, lightly taunt stomach cables with some superficial scarring, relatively lightweight chassis plating, frame running hot as Seekers tended to. He was, clearly, comfortable with this. Regardless of appearance, he was starting to like this little bot. And rather determined to prove a thing or two to anyone in the room who might have judged him not worth their time.

(evidently Focus has some feelings about empurata. He'll definitely judge people for things, including someone's appearance, but his judgement of aesthetics doesn't go beyond "hmph, bad fashion sense".)

 

Doublejump felt like he should have been nervous, allowing himself to be coaxed over the way he was by someone he'd only just met. He should have at least been wary. But Focus was so... _ nice _ . Refreshing. Incredibly self-confident, and that fed over into Doublejump, who allowed himself to be lifted and snuggled in a way he hadn't in vorns.   
  
Focus was so beautiful, too, and who could really resist someone like that? So bold and pretty... Hit with a rush of closeness, Doublejump all but sagged back against him, careful to make sure his horns didn't poke or scrape as Focus rested on him.   
  
"N-nope. No complaints here." he sighed. "...How about you? Am I too heavy?"   
  
He doubted that, but it was still polite to ask. And if being polite was all he had to do to stay pressed up close to the very warm Seeker holding him, then that was an undertaking he would gladly endeavor towards. Doublejump even allowed his optic to dim, something close to half-closed, gently resting a clawed hand on Focus's forearm and just keeping it there.   
  
"Thank you, Focus. You're very kind."

 

Focus huffed rather dismissively, glancing down at the claws on his arm, but made no effort to pull away. He wouldn't want those claws on his wings, empuratees weren't exactly known for delicacy, but Doublejump wasn't scratching anything at the moment. And it was an... interesting contrast, white and gold against bright pink. Idly tapping Doublejump's side, he flicked through another few spectrums of light until he got to a more typical spectrum, checking the colors. "You know, you could look a lot less optic-searing if you had a slightly more... subtle use of these colors. Maybe if it was highlight patterns over white or grey. Or... I suppose you can stay looking like this. It's attention-grabbing enough, if that's your intent."    
  
Hm. This was definitely helping some. He could practically hear his instincts purring at having someone friendly in his lap. Ex-venting long and slow in a soft, steady purr, he lifted one servo to stroke absently at Doublejump's horns, playing with the tip. "Hm. These are cute. You should highlight them, or at least put some effort into shining them. Can you grip any sort of polishing tool with those claws?" he asked, giving one horn a long, slow, firm stroke, mostly out of curiosity. He hadn't gotten to touch someone like this in a long time, and Doublejump fit so /cleanly/ into his lap. Perfect fit.

 

Doublejump shuttered his optic completely, revving his motor as loudly as he could (which was not very) as he was petted, listening to Focus purr and feeling the vibrations through his own frame. The urge to cuddle closer was strong, but he refrained, afraid to scare him off with too much too fast.   
  
"Thank you," he sighed. "I...hmmm. I would if I could. My grip strength is pretty shot. 'Sides, gloss is better suited to someone really pretty- like you. It suits you."   
  
Under normal circumstances, Doublejump would not be allowing this kind of contact with his helm, the feeling of servos on his head usually invasive at best after his amputation. But Focus's touch was soft, and steady, and the engex he'd had a little earlier had given everything a gentler hazy edge. He was willing to put his trust in this mech.   
  
So willing, in fact, that with the next gentle stroke of his horn he felt his mind began to wander- and almost flinched as he clamped down on his thoughts, chastising himself internally for thinking such a thing of poor Focus. Focus would  _ know _ if Doublejump let himself get heated over a little light petting- he'd be offended, or disgusted, and he'd push Doublejump off of him and their brand-new acquaintance-ship would be ruined.    
  
His claws twitched, and then held steady.   
  
_ He's just petting. Just curious. Don't think about your spike- don't think about HIS spike, oh god you're so disgusting. _

 

"Hn," Focus mused, soft, lightly playing with the tip of Doublejump's horn. "Well, thank you. But you... don't exactly have to accept your own appearance, you know. I'm not sure you can manage conventional attractiveness without major surgery, but making yourself aesthetically pleasing is entirely possible. Though you might have to enlist someone to help you with your horns."    
  
His drink tingling pleasantly in his belly, Focus leaned back a fraction, engine revving more strongly. His jets were embedded somewhere in his back, under the plating, and he could get some good volume to a purr if he wanted to. Which he did. This was good- very good. Doublejump was warm, polite... thoroughly enjoyable. And in his lap, up close, that was  _ good _ . But it wasn't enough, not for his systems. He was a Seeker, after all- even more social than typical Cybertronians, plus the high energy in general made him prone to gathering charge more quickly. In other words, he was still going to spend the night being horny.    
  
Focus' helm clunked lightly against the wall behind him in a gesture of exasperation, the Seeker ex-venting heavily, and he shifted slightly as the pressure behind his panel increased slightly. Ugh. He was going to have to frag someone, wasn't he? It was almost tempting to ask Doublejump- bot wasn't exactly pretty, but he didn't need someone to admire, he just needed a good spike. But, no- he'd just been complaining about everyone hitting on him, he wasn't about to live up to the stereotype of the perpetually horny Seeker.

 

"--Focus? You okay?"   
  
Focus was shifting strangely under Doublejump, and he could hear the Seeker's head thunk against the wall when he moved. Concerned, Doublejump twisted partially around until he was sideways on Focus's lap, turning his head to face him with his singular burning optic. Hm. Focus looked kind of aggravated. Was that just how he always looked-? Doublejump found he couldn't remember.   
  
"Do you want me to get off? Don't let me pin you down or anything," he offered.    
  
He was... _ mech _ , but Focus was pretty though. Like a fancy statue in a museum, almost, all trimmed in gloss and gold. Sleek paint, long legs...big beautiful optics...   
  
Oh god. He needed to get off of this bot now.   
  
"H-here! Sorry!" he stammered, and slid off of Focus and back to his feet before he could be stopped, his plating a little too warm for the situation and his thoughts running a little too far. "Um, I should probably go anyway. Don't wanna take up too much of you time! But, uh, thanks for hanging out with me...I'll see you around again?"   
  
_ You're gross, _ Doublejump thought to himself, scratching compulsively at the plating on his arms.  _ You're as bad as that bot from before. _

 

Focus' reply to the question was a wordless grumbling noise, followed by a sharp huff of aggravation and a mildly surprised noise at Doublejump getting up so fast. What- ah. Evidently his pelvic paneling had gotten hot enough for Doublejump to notice. Fuck. Now he looked like, what- the haughty Seeker who alternated between dismissing absolutely everyone and grinding against anything with a pulse. Clearly, Doublejump wasn't in the mood for-   
  
Hm. He looked... almost scared. Ah, fuck, lovely, had Focus scared a trauma victim now? Or- what, did- had he given off the impression that he would- Focus' wings hitched higher in a combination of upset and embarrassment, and gold-rimmed optics flared brighter, his field flaring up rather angrily. "-oh, for Primus' sake, I'm not going to  _ rape _ you. If you're uncomfortable, you can just  _ say _ it. I'm not Starscream! You're free to leave!" he snapped, irritated, the slightest hurt undertone to his voice. What- what had he done to make Doublejump think that anything other than a 'no' was needed? Really, the- pretending to be ready to leave? Who fell for that? Who- who was he supposed to-    
  
...fuck. Focus slumped back into his chair, wings lowering slightly, the purr in his engine completely fading away. "...I'm not going to hurt you," he finished, soft, optics dimming a shade. "All you have to do is say you want to leave."

(Focus' interpretation of Doublejump's reaction is something to do with fear. He thinks Doublejump is afraid of him now, and that pisses him off.)

 

"H- what? Hurt me? I-- no, no, what? That's not what I- I didn't think that!"   
  
By the Allspark, somehow he'd still managed to wang this one up good too. Doublejump was mortified by Focus's reaction, but also by his own behavior. He hadn't meant to offend the Seeker, not at all! He'd been trying to do the exact opposite! And admittedly, Focus was scary when he was properly mad, with his field and wings flared out, a display that would usually have Doublejump turning tail just as soon as he possibly could- but Doublejump held out, lowering his head in apology.   
  
"I...I'm so sorry. Um. That was too abrupt, I apologize. I just...I didn't want to creep you out. You get enough of that from everybody else; and nobody wants someone like me getting all- er,  _ bothered _ in their lap. I wasn't thinking about that sort of thing on purpose, I swear!"   
  
Gone and ruined it again! It was always something about Doublejump, it seemed, no matter how hard he tried. Someone had gone out of their way to show him some kindness and he'd thrown it back in their face by going and getting  _ randy _ on them.   
  
\--Wait.   
  
Wait.   
  
What?   
  
"Wait, what?" Doublejump stopped his apology cold, and tilted his head. Focus thought- Doublejump thought- "Oh my god. Wait, were you flirting with me?"

 

Focus' wings lowered a titch at the realization that they'd gotten angry at something that hadn't actually been happening, then leaned out slightly to catch Doublejump's gaze. Hm. He thought...? Ah. Self-esteem issues again. And he didn't have the best answer to, ah.    
  
A slight glance away, then Focus sighed heavily, wings lowering another fraction. "I wasn't  _ intentionally _ flirting, but... really. You- you do realize there is a difference between- Doublejump, you were  _ in my lap _ . I was  _ petting _ you. What right would I have to do that and then get upset if you enjoyed it? Come here. Come right back here, at  _ once _ , and get back in my lap. Facing me. Let me see if I can figure out how to flirt with you intentionally," he declared, gesturing firmly, and immediately gathered Doublejump up again once he got the chance.    
  
Then remembered that he didn't know how to flirt. At  _ all _ . His flirting usually consisted of going and looking pretty next to someone who'd caught his attention, hoping they hit on  _ him _ . So, a moment of staring with narrowed optics at Doublejump, optics flicking up and down his frame to figure him out, then leaned in very close and spoke oh-so-softly. "Tell me, Doublejump. If I took you to my berth, right now... what would you do to me?"    
  
Hopefully this would work. Doublejump was somewhat turned on, and somehow ashamed of that. Focus intended to get rid of that shame as fast as possible. Perhaps the best way to do that would be to fully engage with the arousal, and to slowly pull Doublejump in just enough for them to feel that his frame was starting to heat up. He liked the care. The care was  _ attractive _ .    
  
...why the fuck not. He'd hit on Doublejump, see where it went. Maybe get fucked tonight.

(Focus seems to have opted to skip the shower thing entirely. He's sort of angrily posturing at Doublejump's self-esteem issues.)

 

The relief that swept through Doublejump's field at Focus's words could have knocked a mech over. Relief, yes, and embarrassment, but the latter feeling was easily tempered when he was swept back into Focus's lap, facing him this time with some kind of determination. Focus really didn't seem to  _ mind _ .  He was so un-disgusted with him, that...that...   
  
Okay, Focus's next words surprised a sort of a squawk out of Doublejump.   
  
"I-I-I would-?"   
  
Oh Primus. What would he do in berth with this stunningly gorgeous mech? Other than combust on the spot? Other than pamper him with a kind of sexual desperation, kiss his hands with little zaps of static, touch him slow and as gentle as his claws could until he was strutless with pleasure? A mech like him deserved to be taken care of, treated so nicely he would  _ writhe _ .   
  
His thoughts and his spark spinning, Doublejump clutched his head and squirmed and only realized that he'd been voicing his thoughts the whole time when he felt his vocalizer glitch out.   
  
A telling heat bloomed in his field and his plating as he stared hard at Focus's chest, determinedly avoiding his optics even as he waited for a reply.

(Focus is such a doll, I am LOVE this mech!)

 

Oh.   
  
_Ohhh._   
  
Focus' wings rose and _quivered_ , and he bit his lip as his engine revved, _hard_. Oh. Fuck. _Fuck_ yes. That was so. Unfairly. _Hot_.   
  
Not just the descriptions of the things he wanted to do, either. The poor thing was so awkward, so overcome at the idea that Focus wanted to-   
  
That made Focus' mind up for him. Shifting his grip, he carefully held Doublejump close and stood up, just about slinging the smaller bot over his shoulder. "We're going now. Congratulations- you've successfully seduced me," he declared, heading out the door without further ado, one arm under Doublejump's aft for support and the other servo already searching his back for sensitive areas. Along the hallway regardless of the occasional wolf-whistle, and into the elevator, and only then did he put Doublejump down. Only in order to lean over him, engine purring louder, nipping lightly at the tips of Doublejump's horns. "Mm. These are sensitive, aren't they, Doublejump?" he whispered, voice a soft, heady purr, and grasped both of the larger horns to stroke them in the most suggestive manner he could manage. Base to tip, rubbing over the tips with his thumbs, then down to circle the bases again. Pretty, sweet, cute thing, and he had ideas. They'd have to try that out. _After_ Focus got a good pounding.   
  
Leaning back slightly, he pointedly eyed Doublejump's codpiece, then glanced back up at that wide single optic again. "No one is going to be up here, I'm the only one living on the floor so far. Do you want to show me what I'm working with here?"   
  
(Focus: "hm, yes, good, fuck me")(edited)

 

Sweet Primus in the Afterspark, Doublejump thought that maybe he might just melt. Carried like a doll- and that was unfairly hot on its own, to say nothing of the hands running over his back and aft- and deposited on his feet only to be pounced upon and touched and nipped, his motor stalling and his vents fanning wide as he shivered under the attentions.   
  
"Hah, ah-- here? Are you sure?"   
  
His resistance was really automatic at best. If Focus wanted, for  _ some _ reason, to be touching up on Doublejump where somebody might see them, then by god he was going to indulge him. Doublejump vented a sigh and leaned in to Focus, nudging him affectionately with his faceplate.   
  
"Okay. Okay. Be nice?" he asked, and didn't actually wait for an answer before sliding his hand down to his modesty plating, rubbing softly, warming himself up. It was hard to wait in the face of this kind of enthusiasm.   
  
Rocking his servo against himself in a wavelike motion, he took a moment and gradually teased his panels open, his optic dim but fixed on Focus's as his spike was finally freed, half-hard and poking thick and chubby out of its sheath. He stared up hopeful for approval, his hips twitching just a little of their own accord.   
  


 

"I never demand something I'm not sure about," Focus murmured, optics dark with interest, and watched intently as Doublejump revealed-  _ well _ . Shimmering wings flicked up in blatant interest, and Focus' optics gleamed as he lowered a servo to rub his palm against the tip of Doublejump's spike, field purring thick and heavy around them. Not exactly the coloration he would have chosen, but... "this, I can work with. I will  _ very happily _ work with this," he declared, fingertips teasing softly along the underside, and only pulled away when the elevator door opened.    
  
Wings up, absolutely  _ shameless _ in the way his field curled out and licked near-solid against everything it touched, he stalked out of the elevator and down the hall a short way to his door, fully expecting Doublejump to follow. The apartment inside had no surprises- a small entry room with soft, narrow-backed chairs intended to be comfortable for those with wings, a few small, shimmering crystals growing in pots, and certainly nothing worth paying any attention to when one had Focus to follow. His berthroom was fairly large, the berth wide and plush-looking, but he completely ignored it in favor of. Well.    
  
The walls were padded. Ostentiably to absorb sound, but there was a patch of wall with claw marks in it. Directly over a small nightstand with an unusual amount of  _ padding _ on it.    
.

Focus had never been one to mess around when the point was  _ right there _ . Leaning over the nightstand, he braced his arm against the wall, dug his claws into it slightly, braced his pedes apart, and opened his panel, one servo sliding back to cover his valve. Shuttering his optics in pleasure, he dipped two fingertips past molten-gold valve lips and against slick valve walls, his frame already thoroughly enthusiastic about this whole situation, and pumped his digits into himself for a moment before using them to spread himself open. Which made for an absolutely  _ gorgeous _ picture- lanky Seeker leaned against the wall for support, wings up and quivering, shimmering valve on display and starting to drip, glancing over his shoulder at Doublejump with a rather expectant stare. "Come on now. I'm not going to be polite about it- you want soft attention, you come over here and  _ earn it _ . No messing around. I can take you."    
  
Well. Probably. He hadn't been expecting quite that girth on someone smaller than him, but,  _ mm _ , just the sight sent a shudder of anticipation down his back. A bit of roughness at first never hurt anyone.

  
  


Doublejump couldn't have resisted if he'd tried. The first light touch of Focus's hand had him sighing, forcing himself to stay still and not shift or rut, and Focus's field was so heavy on his plating that his own pulsed out to meet it, gentler, more apprehensive. It had been such a  _ very _ long time since he'd had proper servos touching him.   
  
When the elevator doors opened, Doublejump followed after Focus with all the dumbstruck love of a turbofox pup in his optic. He hardly even had any attention to spare for being embarrassed about his gently-bobbing spike, too intent on the glittering mech who was enticing him along.   
.   
  
But if Doublejump had thought that was as intense as the heat under his plating was going to get, he very quickly found himself dead wrong.   
  
"Sweet gods in heaven," he wheezed as Focus just...bent himself over, without any ado, and spread his gorgeous valve open with his fingers in the very picture of seduction. Shining gold and wet and inviting- Doublejump felt himself vocalize a pitiful whine deep in his chest as he looked on, hesitantly approaching with his spike giving an insistent throb between his legs. "You're the most beautiful mech I've ever seen. I...oh god. Ah, are you sure? Without stretching? What if I hurt you...?"   
  
Not that he wasn't tempted. He was so tempted that it was hard to keep still, but he still refrained from laying his claws on Focus just yet, hovering near and behind him and kicking up his motor into a rattling little purr.    
  


 

Really.  _ Still _ cautious? Focus couldn't decide if that was attractive or just annoying, and didn't particularly care to debate it. Growling lightly in the back of his throat, he flicked his wings imperiously, field restless and impatient. "Yes, I'm  _ sure _ , now come over here and spike me. Don't make me tie you up and mount you, I am  _ not _ in the mood to take that much time to do anything."    
  
Hm. But Doublejump might have a point, much as his eagerly clamping calipers wanted him to ignore that. The softest sigh, and he  _ almost _ glanced away, shifting to lean more firmly on the wall. "...if you must, grind against me for a moment, but do  _ not _ tease, and move slowly on the first thrust. I mean it-  _ now _ ."    
  
Fuck. How long had it been since he'd had a good spiking? Past that, since he'd had a partner who was  _ considerate _ , and not as equally riled up as he was? No one who meant to hurt him got to touch him, but sometimes he'd accept hastiness, and  _ this _ \- ohh, Pit, he probably could have made Doublejump wait for  _ hours _ if he'd been so inclined, such an earnest thing, one would think he'd never been hit on before. But, no, Focus did not want to wait. He did not want to bother with stretching himself open, not when there was lubricant dripping over his fingers, when his calipers had given so easily under the press of his fingertips. He  _ wanted _ , dear Primus he wanted, and Doublejump's first touch brought an embarrassingly eager engine-rev. Helm leaning against the wall, he groaned "come on, do it,  _ take me _ " in a shameless, shaky, breathless tone, armor lifting in an invitation of touch, wings quivering harder in high-strung anticipation.

(this is what happens when Seekers go WAY too long without a proper frag. Also this is evidently just Focus. Gotta give 'm a good pounding first so he can chill enough for nice soft stuff, he's got one heck of a libido.)

 

"Okay, okay, okay," Doublejump surrendered. Being shorter than Focus would almost have made this a challenge but for Doublejump's peculiarly-shaped legs, which gave him just the extra height he needed when he raised himself up all the way, and he wrapped his arms around Focus's waist to hold him tight, his spike now straining and just kissing the lips of his partner's valve.   
  
"Good mech," he murmured, tucking his faceplate up against Focus's wings and positioning himself. "Just relax. There you  _ go _ ," And he pushed in.   
  
Just a little, just the head at first, giving Focus just a few moments to adjust to the stretch before he began to rock his hips. In a little, then back out, and a little deeper yet on the return, working himself in with as much finesse as he could muster with the way the Seeker's valve wrapped so hot around his spike. He felt himself quiver and whined.   
  
Focus's valve was so plush and wet that his knees felt a little weak, for having gone so long without even properly self-servicing. It was hard to be gentle. It was hard to- well. Wait. He didn't  _ have _ to, did he.   
  
About halfway in Doublejump paused, readjusting his grip on Focus, and then pulled his hips back and hilted himself in one thrust as fast as he could, keeping an audial out for his partner's reaction.   
  
"Hnnf- fuck!"   
  
(Focus, buddy, Big Mood)

 

Focus shifted his pedes further apart, bringing himself a bit closer to Doublejump's height, wings quivering up higher at the first touch to his valve, and then-!    
  
His helm lolled forward slightly, his back arched gracefully, and Focus rocked back against Doublejump's spike with a groan of bliss. His valve clenched eagerly, tight around that lovely spike, then loosened slightly to take more of him in. It was a tight fit, but it was a fit, and he muffled an embarrassingly loud noise against the padding on the wall. Claws digging into the padding, he locked himself in place to keep himself from thrusting back like a thirsty little slickvalve, lifting his helm slightly to watch Doublejump.  _ Praise _ . Well.    
.

He could play at that. Groaning softly in pleasure, Focus deliberately clamped his calipers down and rippled them in a long, steady motion, luring Doublejump's spike in deeper. "Nnngh,  _ good _ bot, Doublejump. Good. But-  _ harder _ ," he ordered, bracing himself with both arms against the wall, eager for more. He'd been a bit concerned about those distinctly un-graceful claws on his frame, but they weren't pinching anything important, so he didn't particularly need to worry about anything. Instead, he'd enjoy himself fully, complete with soft panting and the deep, intense vibration of his engine. "More.  _ Harder _ . F-fill me  _ up _ , Doublejump,  _ take me _ , harder, do it- fuck me until neither of us can speak clearly, y-you- l-little- come  _ on _ -"    
  
Oh, Primus, Doublejump might have been small but there was nothing little about his  _ spike _ . About the thick length filling Focus up, spreading him open, sliding against every sensor in his valve and hitting spots that didn't ever get properly hit in any other position. His charge was already building, fast, his frame starting to quiver, his wings flickering hard as Doublejump fragged him. He wasn't going to last long, didn't  _ want _ to. This was for him, right now. Doublejump could have his own time in a few moments.   
  
("slickvalve" or "slickspike" is kinda the Cybertronian version of "slut", but with a largely neutral/positive tone. Pretty much means someone who very much likes dick and/or pussy and gets a lot of it.)

 

Soft. So soft, and rippling around him in a slick pulse, lubricant making a wet squelching sound as Doublejump canted his hips and humped against Focus with a melody of soft whimpers.   
  
"You feel so good,  _ so good _ , Focus, I-I-" he began, but then trailed off, forgetting his babbling in favor of digging his claws in, careful to only prick and not to hurt. His motor rumbled almost like a growl as he ground himself into the wet and the heat. He couldn't- hnf, he couldn't quite get the purchase he wanted to, knew there was a sweet spot deep in Focus's valve that he was just missing, and the cord of his tail lashed behind him as he struggled to get a leg up.   
  
He pulled himself away and out of Focus's valve with a frustrated rumble.   
  
"Focus, Focus, g-get on the floor, lemme-- hands and knees,  _ please _ , I-I gotta," he pleaded, tugging lightly at his partner with his vents coming hard and heavy. His spike was shiny with lubricant and transfluid beading at the tip, and he took himself in claw to squeeze, forcing himself to settle a little. "Aft  _ up _ , please, sweetspark, I got you I promise."   
  
(ooooh that's very creative I like it!!)

 

Focus made a thoroughly pissed-off noise at the sudden lack of stimulation, turning around slightly to  _ glare _ at Doublejump, but it was hard to refuse an offer that came with such sweet pleading and-    
  
Something about that last sentence yanked on something around his spark, and he groaned very softly, settling onto the plush carpet next to his berth. "Fine, yes, acceptable, but  _ take me _ ," he ordered, hips up, wings quivering, and moaned as Doublejump sank into him again. Now, he liked being up against the wall. He liked having someone lean against his back and pin him that way. It ran a spike very nicely along an area on the front of his valve that very much liked the attention. But this,  _ this _ \- ohh, fuck, he'd been missing out on this. Much as the situation was, hm.   
  
"Nnh, fuuck, can't believe I'm doing thi _ is _ , I am on the  _ floor _ and your spike looks like some kind of especially gaudy  _ candy _ , but,  _ fuuuck _ ," he groaned into the floor, rocking harder into the thrusts, and gasped sharply as Doublejump found-    
  
-o-o-oh-    
  
An odd, squealing whine slipped between his dentae, and he arched his back firmly into Doublejump's frame as his partner's spike found a spot that  _ never _ got stimulated properly. Not just once, either- his spike slid over that deep spot, again, and  _ again _ , and Focus keened softly as his charge began to crest.    
  
Overload hit Focus hard, crashing over him in a wave of energy that sent static lines to crackling between his upraised wings like they were a set of Tesla coils, his claws digging into the carpet and his valve clamping down tight. "Nngah, fuck, Doublejump," he groaned as it ebbed, squirming lightly, flexible pede-claws curling, not sure if the stimulation to his valve was good or too overwhelming, if-    
  
Ohh fuck, his charge was  _ right _ back to rising again.

December 3, 2018

 

That was  _ so _ much better. This was Doublejump's preferred angle, the one he had the most practice with, from frustrated nights spent with pillows clutched in his claws. At this angle, he could use the bounce in his legs from which he'd gotten his name to push deeper, harder, and was gratified when Focus groaned and ground back against him.    
  
"G-good mech, hfffh, you're doing so well, you're so tight and beautiful," Doublejump breathed, punctuating each compliment with a hard thrust and a slow roll. Despite Focus's complaints, he could feel the Seeker beginning to tense underneath him already, an adorable whine squeaking out of him and making Doublejump purr with satisfaction. He'd found Focus's ceiling node, it seemed, just like he'd been aiming for, and he squinted his optic in warm, gooey pleasure and rubbed his spike against it.   
  
A keen was all the warning Doublejump got before Focus was overloading around him, his valve clamping down and pulsing around his spike, so tightly that Doublejump had to slow to a rolling rut just to move at all. He responded to Focus's impassioned gasping with something that was close to a sob.   
  
"The-e-e-re you  _ go _ , ah, mmmnnn...I-I'm not done with you yet, just overload for me, wonderful."   
  
Bold words in a shaking voice. As Focus squirmed against the floor, his first overload washing over him, Doublejump slowed his bouncing but did not stop, waiting for a cue to either halt or continue despite the heat curled tight in his chassis.

 

"Nnngh, fuuuck," Focus groaned, shaking his helm slightly, nowhere  _ near _ trying to get away. "Ugh, horny little- little  _ fuckmachine _ , what am I doing down here, with you- calling me  _ things _ , think you'd never been laid before, little-  _ nnh _ , ah, if you stop now I am going to throw you out the  _ window _ ," he complained against the floor, rocking his hips back into Doublejump's frame, his valve rippling enthusiastically as he thrust back against Doublejump. Oh,  _ fuck _ , he was face-down on his own floor with a bouncy little bot thrusting against a node cluster that was making him see  _ stars _ , calling him-    
  
That was praise. Real, genuine  _ praise _ , for Primus' sake, silly thing. Fuck, it wasn't fair for that to be so  _ hot _ , for something as simple as calling him 'wonderful' to send a bolt of heat straight to his belly. But- never mind that right now. He'd gotten his first overload, so he was going to have some fun with Doublejump. A careful hip-shimmy against the firm thrusts, and he parted his legs slightly further, arching his back to change the angle, focusing on his valve so he could ripple his calipers in steady, powerful strokes. Doublejump's turn to overload. Bracing himself slightly, he groan-purred and rocked back again, carefully, pushing himself up slightly to speak clearly. "Nngh, good, sweet bot,  _ that's _ it, harder- c'mon, let me  _ feel _ you, don't be shy, pull me in close and fuck me,  _ good _ bot, let me feel you cum in me- come on, pretty thing, fill me  _ up _ -"

 

"Oh god, oh god,"   
  
Doublejump had never had a partner as enthusiastic as Focus before, not in all his years. It was safe to say he was  _ very _ effected, watching and feeling Focus writhe around him and under him, putting up a front even while his body betrayed his need. It was  _ blissful _ , to be wanted like this--   
  
And when Focus suddenly began to  _ compliment _ him?  _ Good, sweet bot, pretty thing _ \- Doublejump sagged down on top of him, shutting his optic down completely to focus on the waves of charge and heat that buzzed under his plating, so close to the edge as he pushed Focus down against the floor hard. Focus was doing something--  _ something _ with his valve that made Doublejump spit static in pleasure, made him grab the Seeker's hips and wedge him against him and hold him there.   
  
He could feel his spike starting to pulse, could feel that bare and terrible heat at the base of his spinal strut, and he nuzzled his face against the smooth planes of Focus's wings and growled and growled, bracing a pede on Focus's hip.   
  
" _ Oh god, ohgodohgod fuck fuck fffuuuck, hnnnfff Focus-! _ "   
  
Doublejump thrust hard a few more times with a wet, erratic smack as he cried out, and then hilted himself in Focus with a long, pathetic mewl. His spike pulsed fitfully as he spilled his transfluid inside the mech, thick and hot and  _ so much _ \-- he hadn't realized he'd been so pent-up. The pleasure just kept rolling.   
  
"Focus, Focus, yes," he murmured when the overload finally began to ease. If he'd had the presence of mind at the moment, he might have been a little embarrassed about all the transfluid he'd pumped into his poor partner, leaking out around his spike while he trembled on top of him and tried to catch his breath.   
  
He wasn't sure he'd ever overloaded like that in his life.

 

_ Ah _ fuck-    
  
Focus' claws dug deep into the carpet at Doublejump's  _ enthusiasm _ , and he panted shamelessly in bliss, grinding back against his partner until Doublejump-  _ ah _ !    
  
The flood of wet, conductive heat inside him put him over the edge again, and spectacularly, lightning crackling between his wingtips and turning the air staticky. Bright gold optics flared brighter, and he  _ keened _ in absolute bliss, valve clenching tight and calipers fluttering to milk every drop of transfluid from Doublejump.    
  
Groaning, Focus slowly went limp against the floor, shivering and starting to relax, but found himself overly aware of the fact that he was  _ on the floor _ . On a carpet, yes, but this was the  _ floor _ . A distinctly less blissful groan, and Focus shifted slightly, pushing himself up. "Hn. Off," he ordered, and squirmed free of Doublejump's frame, spike sliding free of his valve with a wet squelch. Their combined fluids dripped free, and Focus grumbled quietly at the sensation of the thick liquid starting to run down his thighs, reluctantly standing up off the floor. On considerably shaky legs.

Grumbling, he scooped Doublejump's entire frame up and quite unceremoniously flopped them both onto the berth, curling up around the smaller bot. "Nngh. Anyone who's turned you down in the past was  _ missing out _ . Stupid little... walking neon sign, you and your spike and your  _ enthusiasm _ , I did  _ not _ expect to start my evening being fucked on the ground."    
  
Was he genuinely complaining? Hm. Maybe. Maybe not. Still had a complaint about the floor, how undignified that was, but... eh. Worth it. Squirming up close in a rather demanding manner, he pushed one thigh between Doublejump's legs, grinding it firmly against their valve panel. "My turn. Open yourself up- uncover your valve and spread your legs for me. Let's see if your valve is as  _ garish _ as the rest of you."    
  
Again, he didn't sound all that nice. His tone belied the words, though- grumbling, but dazed, still vaguely aroused, almost fond. He definitely liked Doublejump. Not so much his appearance, he still wasn't exactly handsome, but his personality was excellent.

 

"Wuh- was it a  _ good _ start, being fucked on the ground?" Doublejump laughed weakly, still dizzy with overload and allowing himself to be scooped up and handled without so much as a flinch. Focus could be kind of mean, kind of demanding, but in a way that was enticing rather than off-putting-- and Doublejump thrived when being given direction.   
  
Doublejump was perfectly ready to cuddle as Focus laid them both down, the larger bot curling up around him like he meant to snuggle, but his spike had barely retracted before he felt an insistent press to the lower part of his array; stirring him out of his afterglow with another curl of heat.   
  
_ Oh _ , Focus was so  _ mean _ . Kind of a dom, Doublejump realized belatedly, his field giving an ecstatic pulse upon being ordered around like this by his gorgeous partner. Doublejump dimmed his optic and spread his legs obediently, locking his gaze on Focus's in an almost love-struck way. His valve panel transformed away with a quiet click.   
  
His valve was indeed garish, after all, and he knew it-- puffy and as pink as the rest of him, biolights glowing soft orange where they freckled the mesh of the exterior, the lips of it shiny with lubricant. Steam hissed from his vents in little clouds.   
  
"Oh- be gentle," he asked, clutching the berth with one clawed servo preemptively. Despite being well-endowed, he was honestly more of a valve mech, and it probably showed.

 

Focus nudged demandingly at Doublejump's inner thighs until the smaller bot had his legs spread nicely, but didn't seem inclined to do much about it. Instead, he caught that nimble tail in one servo and held the tip of it lightly between his fingers, contemplating it and Doublejump's valve in the same look. "Hm. Would have preferred a different surface than the floor, but... I suppose I can't complain about the rest," he commented, shifting to reach a cabinet built into the headboard of the berth, and pulled out something he'd just had an idea for. A small egg vibe, attached to a remote by a long wire, with a nubbed silicone sleeve over it for texture.    
  
Pushing himself up, he deliberately  _ loomed _ over Doublejump, wings up, field flaring out to purr a firm, dominant tone. He looked  _ gorgeous _ like this- the dim light to his back, front illuminated only by his optics and brightly glowing gold bio-lights, wings up and quivering and a near-predatory smirk on his face.    
  
Engine purring, he stuck the end of Doublejump's tail in his mouth, sucking lightly at the tip for a moment, then pulled it out and finangled part of the sleeve of the egg over it. That left Doublejump with the egg fixed firmly to the end of his tail, tailtip and egg wrapped in silicone, and Focus holding the remote. The remote which he turned on, to a nice, low, steady setting, before staring pointedly at Doublejump’s valve. "Interesting patterns. Now- this tail of yours seems flexible enough. I want you, Doublejump... to show me exactly why I should desire you. I want you" he pressed up closer, pushing Doublejump's thighs apart to better expose his valve, "to take that toy and make me want nothing more than to sink into you as deep as I can. You have my attention already... now  _ use it _ . Make me crave you," he breathed, optics trailing up the smaller bot's frame, lightly palming the remote to a higher setting and then back down. "Show me."

 

"You- you wanna watch me- uh-? Oh primus."   
  
Who could say no? Who could say no to that, Focus watching him with such rapt attention, soft vibrations beginning to shiver their way down Doublejump's tail as he whined and flustered. He knew he wasn't sensual. He was about the absolute opposite, actually, with his clunky frame and his claws and the twisted-up legs-- but Focus's proposal (his  _ order _ ) sounded so attractive with his charge ramping back up again that Doublejump just nodded his head, finally averting his optic to focus on his own valve.   
  
He tried not to think about performing as he curved his tail around, lightly brushing the silicone of the vibrator against his anterior node.    
  
" _ Oh _ ," he sighed. This was new territory as far as using his tail, but he managed a flick of the end of it that made his legs jerk with sensation before he began to grind down. "Hrrn. Fffuck."    
  
He could hear the wet shlicking of his valve when the dragged the toy lower, and draped an arm over his optic to hide his face while he slicked himself up, only teasing his entrance, the vibrations making his walls flutter eagerly.

Focus' wings rose slightly further, optics gleaning, and he growled the softest noise of pleasure at the noises. "Oh,  _ that's _ it... good Doublejump," he breathed, moving slightly closer to hook those strong legs around his waist, petting along Doublejump's outer thighs but making no motions to even brush against his valve. "That's it. Let me tell you, sweet thing... one of the secrets to being desirable is to act as though you already are. As if anyone would be a  _ fool _ not to want you. Which, hnn, I rather think they would. That spike of yours is delightful, and  _ this _ ... whatever I may think of the colors, you do make a good show. Now... if I may make a suggestion, you ought to rub that clever tail of yours against your valve, get it nice and slicked up, and then... see if it's strong enough to thrust into yourself. This is definitely something you need to explore."    
  
Really- had Doublejump not thought to use his tail like this before? It certainly didn't seem that way. But, mm... it was a good way to get around his lack of manual dexterity, and just the mental image of the slick length sliding against bright valve lips had Focus biting his lip again. He might have to try that tail on himself. For now, though... he was going to watch, and he was going to enjoy Doublejump's legs quivering around his waist. "Hn. Twitchy thing, aren't you? And shy. What- would you prefer to be on your front, then? Do you prefer to press your helm into a pillow, or to have your legs around my waist? I'd assume you might want to be in a position to watch  _ me _ , but, hm, evidently not."

Oh, the thought of being on his front with his valve in the air, dripping and on full display for Focus, surprised Doublejump with a shudder of charge that he hadn't been expecting, making him gasp. That was...almost too much, and he shook his head, embarrassed but softly moaning.   
  
"No no, please, just watch me..."  _ Call me sweet thing again _ .    
  
Sweet thing, good Doublejump...he would have done anything Focus asked of him for just a little cooing. Eager to please, he curled his tail again and peeked out from behind his servo, vocalizing an insistent purr and giving his hips a slow roll. After his earlier overload, he'd found his valve already slick and burning hot, needy for something against the calipers inside...   
  
"Yesss. Focus, yes, oh please don't tease," he moaned, honestly feeling a little silly for trying so hard but so desperate for approval, for a chance to see lust cloud Focus's optics and know it was because of  _ him _ . He braced his pedes further apart and indulged in the gentle petting along his thighs, huffing, and pressed the little vibrator between his folds.   
  
It was...   
  
"Oh. That's  _ good _ . Mhhm."   
  
Almost not enough, in fact, almost teasing pressure as he worked the toy against his valve, hearing it slip in with a squelch and buzz against the soft walls of his inside with gentle pulses. He met Focus's optics again, vocalizing little mewls under his breath.   
  
"Focus, my node, can I- may I touch myself?"

Oh, this little thing was  _ pretty _ . Well- not appearance, so much, but the expressions and  _ actions _ added up to pretty in his book.  Still so shy! "I will watch you  _ all night _ if you keep earning my attention like this," he purred, licking his lips as the little toy vanished into Doublejump, and turned the vibration intensity up a notch. Leaning back slightly, he lowered one servo and lightly palmed his spike cover, optics narrowing slightly, engine revving a bit louder in anticipation. "Of course. I told you to put on a show, didn't I? And... hm. I told you to make me want you. It is  _ working _ , Doublejump. I  _ want you _ .”   
  
Purring in the back of his throat, he continued to rub his panel for a few moments longer, optics fixed intently on Doublejump's valve. "Oh, lovely- you're so  _ hot _ , aren't you? I can't  _ wait _ to sink into you, to feel how warm you are, to feel your legs wrap around my waist. So, so lovely... but I think you ought to keep going for a little while longer, precious."    
  
A soft, deep purr, and Focus opened his spike panel, taking his shaft into one servo for a firm stroke. Not surprisingly, his spike was as fancy as the rest of him- a pretty white background with gold details and bio-lights, slender and intricately patterned, pressurizing quickly into his servo. The only surprising trait was, well.  _ Most _ of him was perfect as it was, no need for mods. But... there had been one thing he hadn't been able to resist getting. His spike was already showing a few beads of transfluid at the tip, and they  _ glittered _ . As in, he'd gotten a mod to add body-safe, non-irritating glitter to his transfluid.    
  
...he'd been young and especially flamboyant at the time.

It was almost a boon at the moment that Doublejump no longer had a proper mouth, because he honestly might have been drooling a little at the sight before him. Yes, the buzzing inside his valve had amped up a notch, alternately shaking him loose and then tensing him up again with a fresh crackle of charge-- but most of his attention was really on Focus, leaned over him and  _ stroking _ himself over him and talking to him so  _ sweetly _ while he watched him wriggle on the berth.   
  
"Focus, you're  _ beautiful-! _ " he ex-vented softly, itching to get his servos on that slender spike but knowing his claws would only scratch. Instead, he appreciated him with his optic, and a buck of his hips, experimentally twisting his tail inside of himself and feeling it roll like a live thing. He couldn't believe he'd never thought of this before! Couldn't believe this fantastic mech would let himself be seen like this, for someone like him.   
  
It took a certain amount of care to get his own anterior node between his claws without hurting himself, but he brought a servo down regardless, pawing blindly with the flat of his palm and in time with Focus's stroking. His optic followed the slow roll of golden lubricant as it beaded from the Seeker's spike.   
  
"I,  _ uurrrhhh _ \- I can't  _ wait _ for you to paint my valve gold. I- I want it dripping out of me, running down my thighs," he muttered, almost too quietly to be heard over the sound of their fans spinning but completely earnest, "I want you to stuff my valve so full of it that everyone knows you've had me! Focus please,"   
  
The vibrator was good- great, even!- and certainly warming him up, his valve slippery and pulsing, but his tail lacked the thrust he wanted and his stupid servos were too clumsy for any finesse and he was  _ trapped _ between frustration and crackling charge.

"I know," Focus purred, optics glinting, helm cocked slightly to look Doublejump over. "That's it, precious. Perfect. You... are... irresistible, Doublejump," he crooned, and took pity on the poor, worked-up bot, reaching down to firmly grip the end of Doublejump's tail. A few gentle thrusting motions, working the vibe in and out, then he pulled it all the way out, lifted it to his lips, and  _ sucked _ . Crooning gently, he lapped at the toy for a moment, optics hooded, then lowered his servo -still gripping Doublejump's tail near the tip, guiding the vibrator- and pushed it against the cover to his partner's aft port. "Good mech. Open up."    
  
As he gave the order, he pressed up closer to grind his spike against the inside of Doublejump's thigh, teasing, rubbing the vibe in slow, small circles against the plate. Engine rumbling deep and strong, he hooked both of Doublejump's legs around his waist, lifting his partner's hips off the berth with one servo, the other servo sliding around Dubs' outer thigh to continue teasing at the plate. "I want you to open up, and I want you to push that nice, slick toy into your tight little port for me. When you do... I will give you everything you want."    
  
Both servos now gripping Doublejump's hips, Focus slid the light-studded underside of his spike against that gaudy, eager valve, rocking in slow, easy motions, teasing but not even beginning to penetrate. He could hold out- he wasn't going to thrust in, wasn't going to do more than part those orange-speckled folds, until Doublejump did what he asked. Well- he'd also take "I'm not comfortable doing that", but he was pretty sure Doublejump was up for just about anything he could possibly ask for at this point. Poor, awestruck little thing... so sweet.    
  
And in for a surprise. Focus hadn't just gotten that glitter mod, he'd gotten the deluxe version. The one that came with a somewhat larger transfluid tank. Doublejump wanted to be filled up? He could do that.

Doublejump squirmed, startled, and his motor  _ whirled _ . It wasn't like he'd never thought about it-- some mechs seemed to really enjoy getting their aft ports fragged, and it did hold a certain appeal. He'd just...never gotten  _ around _ to it, never really felt the need. Until now.   
  
God, did he need it now.   
  
"Yes, yes yes please, anything," he panted, his poor swollen valve clenching on itself rather desperately in response to Focus's sweet-talking, the vibe sending unusual sensations through rarely-opened plating. Focus was rubbing through his folds, and his spike was  _ so close _ but not giving him anything. Doublejump let his aft plating transform aside and rocked his hips.   
  
Cautiously, he let the vibe drag over his port and began to shiver- his optic fritzing a little in response.    
  
"I-I've never...mmmnh. Frag, that's-  _ ooh. _ "   
  
Strange, but not bad, he decided, pleasure in its own right, his frame not quite sure how to respond to the stimulation. He settled for a pathetic little keen, nudging the vibe against the tight rim of his port. He brought a servo down to help himself, angled carefully around Focus's maddeningly sliding spike, and spread himself open. Another gentle push, and-   
  
" _ Oh! _ O-oh oh, wha- whoa-"   
  
The vibe popped in all at once, Doublejump's legs twitching against his will and his vocalizer making a little buzzing sound.   
  
"Pleeease pleaseplease please!"

Oh,  _ that's _ what Focus was looking for. Not the action itself, the  _ response _ . His engine revved, and he watched that bright, expressive optic, servos tickling up Doublejump's thighs until he- ah! Perfect. Sweet. So sweet. His engine rumbled longer, harder, deeper, an absolutely thrilled sound, and he  _ growled _ in the back of his throat at all the little noises. "Oh, good Doublejump, so  _ sensitive _ \- I thought you might like that. Such a lovely, expressive thing- easy, I have you."    
  
A quick, firm tug to Doublejump's hips, realigning him, then Focus lowered a servo to line his spike up properly. "Good bot, good, relax, just... relax, let me  _ take _ you," he growled, optics flaring, and slid the head of his spike into that tight, eager valve. Leaning forward slightly, he gripped bright pink hips in both servos and thrust, sheathing his spike in Doublejump's valve in one smooth, steady motion, and immediately set a steady, strong pace. Doublejump wasn't a heavy bot, and those legs clamped around his waist made it easy to shift his frame, canting Doublejump's hips up so Focus could lean over him a bit further.    
  
He'd been keeping himself well controlled, wanting to savor the situation and not risk spooking Doublejump away, but dear Primus that took some focus. Doublejump was so  _ sweet _ , such a shy, eager little thing, so eager to please, and he responded so well to praise. And,  _ frag _ -! "Nnh, Doublejump- good bot,  _ good _ , so  _ tight _ ! You are so sweet, so  _ hot _ , I can't wait to fill you  _ up _ , to mark you as  _ mine _ , to put a proper claim on you so  _ everyone _ knows who you spent the night with. Good bot,  _ good _ , now you just rock up against me and  _ take me _ -" he ordered, claws pricking plating as he gripped Doublejump's hips in one servo, the other servo braced on the berth for support so he could lean over the smaller bot. "Nnghah-  _ good _ Doublejump-  _ good _ -"

" _ Hih _ \- fuck! Fuck, yes!"   
  
Oh, the stretch of that spike finally pressing into his valve was the  _ sweetest _ relief, only intensified by the foreign buzzing in his port. Doublejump's valve immediately tried to clamp down on Focus's spike, trying to keep it buried deep inside him, and the first couple thrusts made him cry out in pleasure from the sudden, steady pace.    
  
"I- I don't think I'm gonna last long," he admitted in a strangled voice. It had been so long since he'd had an actual spike in his valve and not just a toy that the charge being created between them was already spiraling higher, conductive lubricant dripping out of his valve and from the lips of it as he was fragged open. Moaning weakly, his hips bouncing with every deep thrust, he took a chance and brought his servos up to hold onto Focus's waist, craving that connection even if only for a minute.   
  
Even his spike was taking an interest again, the plating flaring slightly to reveal softer protoform as hot fluid dribbled from the slit at the head.   
  
"F-Focus I gotta cum, oh Primus I gotta cum so bad  _ I'm gonna fucking die _ ," he whined. His overcharged frame was thrumming with heat and he began to squirm, grinding sloppily against Focus's thrusts and feeling his calipers stretched wide and the interior nodes buzzing and  _ oh _ .   
  
He wouldn't even mind if Focus just kept using him after he overloaded, stuffing his poor tight valve to the point of overstimulation, working him until he was a sloppy, strutless mess on the berth. If he'd possessed the processor power right now, he might even have voiced that thought.   
  
" _ Please-! _ "

"Of  _ course _ you won't last," Focus growled, not sounding at all bothered, and hitched one of Doublejump's legs higher up over his frame. " _ Good _ bot,  _ take _ it- Primus' sake you feel amazing, I can feel that toy stuffed in your port, might have to take you  _ there _ too- you would sound  _ amazing _ , I'd wager, because- nngh- you already sound so  _ good _ \- can't wait to hear you  _ scream _ ."    
  
Hips rocking in shorter, quicker thrusts, Focus leaned closer, suddenly aware of the claws on his waist. Not that he minded- Doublejump was being gentle enough, and Focus could stand a few claw pricks anyway. He could feel his partner's overload building, and set about reaching it- firm thrusts that would rub just right against the walls of that pretty, tight valve, frame running hot and pouring hot air against his frame, one servo shifting to hitch Doublejump's leg up over his shoulder.    
  
And then Doublejump came, and Focus gasped softly, hips forced to stop as that pretty valve clamped tight, fumbling for the remote. He didn't want to overstimulate Doublejump- if he didn't, he could keep going, so he turned the vibrator off as quick as possible. He didn't stop, though, not for long- another thrust, then another, nice and gentle, the first few thrusts soft and shallow to be sure it was okay. Doublejump didn't try to stop him, so he indulged his systems and-    
.

Well. Leaned over Doublejump's small frame, pushed his face into the little bot's shoulder, bit down (lightly) on his throat with sharp fangs, and fucked that hot, dripping valve as roughly as he dared. Doublejump had turned into such a  _ mess _ so fast, Focus wanted to see what kind of a worse mess he'd become if Focus did this, and- hnngh, Pit,  _ amazing _ . Shifting his dentae to another spot to leave another small set of fang marks, he thrust a bit harder, hips rocking in quick, fast thrusts, then clutched Doublejump's hips tight against his own and sheathed his spike as deep as it would go in three firm, shaky thrusts as he overloaded-  _ hard _ .    
  
Focus outright  _ moaned _ against Doublejump's throat as he overloaded, spike pumping transfluid into that hot, tight valve, conductive liquid mingling with Doublejump's own fluids until it started to drip out of him. "Nngh-  _ haah _ , fuck, Doublejump.  _ Fuck. _ "

_ Fuck _ indeed. The overload was fantastic, scalding pleasure fritzing his circuits and sending his valve pulsing around his partner's spike, and Doublejump's transfluid marking his own chest in hot magenta from where his spike was pinned between their two frames. The sensation was hard and fast and intense, and Doublejump's legs kicked out helplessly and bowed up off the berth. Distantly, he could hear Focus talking to him, praises and dirty promises, and when he came around again he had to manually reboot his optic.   
  
Focus had fragged him through it. Was still going, in fact, and Doublejump  _ moaned _ with overstimulation just on the right side of pleasurable.   
  
"Yes, yes,  _ hah-harder, _ " he pleaded, his frame given no time to rest with Focus fucking him straight into the berth, hardly time for his previous overload to fade before he was whimpering with heat again. For such a slender bot, Focus had some  _ power _ to those thrusts, dragging past abused interior nodes and stimulating sopping mesh at an unforgiving pace. Sharp dentae dug into Doublejump's neck and stung.   
  
It was likely a good thing that Focus' weight was keeping Doublejump pinned, otherwise he might have writhed his way right off the berth as he was finally grasped, pulled flush against Focus's hips with a few last, deep ruts-- and Doublejump was treated to the most  _ decadent _ moan he'd ever heard and the deepest creampie he'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing, liquid gold dripping hot and sloppy along his swollen valve lips.   
  
The last few grinds of Focus's hips as he overloaded, his transfluid stuffing Doublejump with his desperately-sought heat, was enough to tip him over the edge one last time in an overload that was slow and thorough and rolled through him like waves. He was so breathless as to be silent through it, and only managed a weak sob as he finally collapsed on the berth, feeling  _ strutless _ and  _ used _ and  _ wonderful _ .

Unable to speak, he managed to raise a shaky servo to pet Focus's cheek and purr.

Growling softly, Focus released Doublejump's throat and lightly kissed the mark he'd left, slumping limp over the smaller mech. After a moment, not wanting to smother Doublejump in heat, he shifted onto his side slightly and hugged him close, petting his partner's back in slow, firm strokes. "Nngh... good bot.  _ Good _ Doublejump. You took my spike so  _ well _ ! Such a good boy," he groaned, rocking his hips in a slow, steady motion and pulling a thoroughly lewd squelching noise from that pretty, hot valve. "You're going to be such a  _ mess _ ... and I am going to show you as soon as I can sit up."    
  
He didn't feel inclined to move. Struts limp, he curled in close to Doublejump, cuddling him firmly, engine purring quiet contentment. "Nngh... Primus. You... are a delightful little find," he purred, lightly stroking those cute little horns, and slid his other servo down to catch his tail in one servo. "Really though- you never thought to use this on yourself? It's certainly flexible enough... could use it on yourself again in the future. Or on someone  _ else _ , hm? Push a little toy into them as they spike you, share the vibrations between the two of you. Hmh- let me up."    
.

Moving slowly, careful not to pull his spike from Doublejump's valve, he pulled the smaller bot tight to his frame and rolled onto his back. Reaching over to the side, he grabbed a remote out of his toy selection and used it to raise the head of the berth slightly, propping them both up, then flicked a button that brought a fairly large mirror rising out of where it was recessed into the foot of the berth. That meant that Doublejump could see himself in Focus' lap- dimly glinting spike still in his valve, leaking fluids everywhere. "Nn, legs down, brace your knees, and...  _ up _ ," he ordered, lifting Doublejump's hips to pull his spike free, and grinned as he saw the gush of glittering transfluid in the mirror. "Oh, look at  _ that _ -" he purred, sliding a servo down to rub two fingertips between the gilt-smeared lips of Doublejump's valve, and lightly flicked at his node before lowering his servo further- tugging firmly at the cable of the toy still pressed into Doublejump's aft port. "Hn. What do you think... can you handle one more overload, hm? Like  _ this _ \- watching me fill your tight little aft port, watching my fluids drip from your valve with every motion, with me rubbing your cute little node?"

Oh, gentle touches, softer words...Doublejump drank in the praise with his EM field glowing with contentment. Each squish of spike and transfluid inside him elicited another tiny moan, as he allowed himself to be pet and moved like a ragdoll. His vocalizer clicked as he struggled to find his words again.   
  
He wasn't sure what, if anything, he'd been expecting when Focus rolled them over, but a  _ mirror _ certainly wasn't it. Doublejump stared at himself in it with a heady mixture of lust and satisfaction. Focus- Focus somehow looked composed, still, as though his two overloads had hardly scratched the surface of his charge; Doublejump looked a few degrees away from melting into a heap, stained with two colors of transfluid and his optic foggy.   
  
He whined weakly when Focus lifted him to admire his valve. He wasn't a fan of his own frame, tended to avoid looking at it whenever he could, but he  _ did _ have to admit that it looked much better this way, dripping the Seeker's gold down onto the berth. The slight stimulation to his port made him downright squirm.   
  
" _ Oooouh _ . Hn,  _ anything _ for you," he agreed, breathless and happy. An evening of firsts; no mech had put so much as a finger in his aft port before, but as blissed-out as he was he would have done anything Focus asked of him, just to prolong the feeling. And Focus's words had  _ merit _ . Even the pressure of the toy still in his port was very distracting. "You'll be...careful, right? I've never...y'know."   
  
_ Never been fucked up the aft before. _

Focus' purring hitched up louder for an instant, then he leaned up slightly to purr to Doublejump, nice and gently. Had to be sure of one thing, though. "Of course. Let me be clear, little one- this is supposed to be mutual. I will not hurt you. And, if at  _ any _ point, you want me to slow down or stop something, you tell me. I will not be upset with you. Unlike some, I value my partner's pleasure. So... deep breaths, and...  _ relax _ ," he ordered, settling more firmly into place, and leaned Doublejump back slightly. That left Focus comfortably reclined, with Doublejump on top of him, and Focus hooked a servo under his partner's knee to pull his leg up. The other leg, he pushed aside with his knee, leaving Doublejump spread open and unable to hide himself.    
.

A few slow, firm rubs around the rim of Doublejump's port, then he firmly grasped the cable of the toy and pulled it out with a  _ pop _ , setting it aside. Then, purring hard enough to be felt, he pushed two fingertips between Doublejump's valve lips and rubbed back and forth to gather up plenty of lubricant. "Mm- good boy. So slick, so wet- such a  _ mess _ you've made! I won't have to worry about any additional lubricant- you're already dripping it. Now... steady, relax," he whispered, mouthing at Doublejump's horn just in case a slight distraction was needed, and pushed two thoroughly slicked fingertips against that tight little port. Doublejump's frame was already so relaxed that it was easy to slip them inside, so Focus continued- slowly, firmly pushing both narrow digits into him, rocking them back and forth in gentle thrusts, rubbing his palm against Doublejump's valve.    
.

"Let me see... you're clearly not in any shape to try anything too rough. So... I'll be gentle. But I need to decide if that gentleness should be in the form of me spreading you open around my fingers, or around my  _ spike _ . What do you think- do you like the  _ delicious _ ache that comes first when your frame has to adjust around a partner's spike, or would you rather I make sure you're thoroughly stretched before I fuck you? Ah- optic on that mirror, Doublejump. You are going to watch every bit of what I am doing to you. Of my fingers" a slow, strong scissoring motion "spreading your tight, virgin little port open, and then of my spike sinking inside,  _ claiming _ you so thoroughly you'll  _ never _ forget the sensation of me. I am going to fill you  _ up _ , little one- I am going to make sure I pump every last drop of my cum into you, so we can watch it paint your thighs as it drips out. But, don't worry... I'll be gentle. What sort of fool would I be to betray your trust, to hurt something so precious?" he crooned, nuzzling at Doublejump's helm, optics fogged with a haze of pleasure but sounding perfectly coherent.    
  
He was feeling, mm... pleasantly lax, nice and comfortable. A bit scuffed, he'd need a polish, but good. And, hm... he'd have to take his time with stretching Doublejump. His frame needed a little while to raise enough charge to get his spike fully pressurized again. Not a problem at all. More fun for Doublejump.(edited)

It was...oh, it was embarrassing to be watched like this, Doublejump thought, but in a way that was exciting and new instead of shameful. His legs pulled open wide to face the mirror, giving him- and Focus- a wonderful view of the Seeker's fingers smearing transfluid along his used valve, the  _ sweetest praises _ spoken into his audial and a purr kicking up under him with enough force that he could feel it tickle through his plating.    
  
Had he died and gone to the afterspark? Was this heaven?   
  
"Ha-  _ hha, hah ah aah! _ "   
  
Yes, definitely heaven, he decided dizzily, as Focus eased his slick fingers against and then into Doublejump's aft port. It created a stretch he was unaccustomed to, feeling bigger and more  _ present _ than the vibrator had, and the sight of himself in the mirror being fingered open in such a way made him gasp raggedly, vents flared to disperse some of the heat. It was  _ very _ hard to focus on what his partner was saying outside of the crooning tone.   
  
"I- I... _ mnh _ , Primus. How can you...how can you  _ talk _ like that?" Doublejump whined, leaning back against the solid warmth of the other's frame. "How can you be so  _ hot _ ? That's not fair,  _ fuck _ me-!"   
  
The gentle scissoring of the digits inside him jostled Doublejump, made his valve twitch with confused pleasure, and a little more transfluid dripped out of it and ran down his aft, slicking his port where it was being stretched open. He keened and twisted, his frame unsure what to do with the sensations. He looked  _ debauched _ .   
  
"Please!  _ Nnf _ \- please stretch me. I, this is...oh  _ please _ .  _ Focus~! _ "   
  
Needing the extra grounding, Doublejump twitched the cord of his tail and wrapped it gently around one of Focus's thighs, his claws very careful as he pawed and pet what he could reach of his partner, trying to reciprocate.

"Oh,  _ sweet _ little thing, so  _ responsive _ !" Focus crooned, and shifted how he was positioned, using his legs to spread Doublejump's thighs. That made for a lovely sight- his valve starting to glow eagerly again, his spike beginning to pressurize, and Doublejump squirming so  _ close _ to his equipment. That, and it left him with one arm free to wrap around the smaller bot's frame, hugging him close to ground him. "Now, hnn... fucking you is  _ absolutely _ the plan. And you aren't exactly making it hard to find things to praise, treasure. Or to stretch you open-  _ look _ at yourself."    
  
Focus pulled both fingers out almost all the way, letting some of the escaping fluids from Doublejump's valve drip onto them, then pushed back inside as deep as he could reach. Field flaring delighted arousal, he rubbed carefully at soft inner walls, pressing with gentle determination until the calipers gave and spread. "Oh, you're so tight, but your frame  _ loves _ this. You're stretching so well- you'll be ready to take me soon. Just relax, Doublejump, and keep letting me  _ hear _  you."    
.

For a little while, he didn't speak, just savoring the noises. His own purring, Doublejump's incoherent little noises, their cooling fans working together, and under it all, the steady  _ shlick shlick shlick _ of his fingers in and out of that tight little port. Every now and then, someone who had been up for the idea of aft play changed their mind for one reason or another, but, mm- didn't seem like Doublejump had even  _ considered _ that. He was  _ definitely _ enjoying himself. Good- being seen as desirable might help the poor thing's self-esteem a bit.    
  
Eventually, well. There was only so long he could stand to wait with such an eager partner squirming against him, and he didn't want Doublejump to overload before he got a chance to spike this cute thing one last time. Probably the little bot wouldn't be up for  _ another _ round if he overloaded like this. So, whispering "sweet Doublejump, good bot, relax", he pulled his fingers out of his partner's port, wiped them off on one twitching thigh, and took those brightly-painted hips firmly in both servos. A few long, slow, teasing rocks of his hips, sliding his fully pressurized spike against Doublejump's valve lips, then he tightened his grip slightly and shifted again. This time, to line himself up and firmly prod Doublejump's port with the head of his spike, his voice going slightly raspy with anticipation as he purred to his little partner. Primus, he was practically shaking, he  _ wanted _ , but he wasn't about to pass up on what might be his last chance to speak with his voice only shaking slightly. Regardless of how good he was at staying composed, this had been a thoroughly exhausting evening.    
.

"Feel my servos on you? You're such a squirmy little thing, I'm going to have to hold tight for this. I'm going to  _ take _ you, Doublejump. I'm going to hold your hips still so I can slide my spike into your hot, wet little port, and I am going to thrust, slowly at first, and then faster, until you - _ hhah _ \- until you scream my name for me to hear, until I overload and stuff you so full you'll be dripping before I even pull out. I am going to fuck your port, little one, and you are going to  _ love _ it. Anything you want to say before you can't speak any more, hm?" he whispered, rocking his hips the tiniest bit to just  _ barely _ start to spread Doublejump's rim around his spike head, frame trembling with the effort of staying still when every fiber of him wanted so badly to  _ thrust _ . Doublejump was just so  _ tempting _ , and the  _ sight _ of him- splayed out on top of Focus, thoroughly debauched and still wanting more, valve dripping, about to take Focus' spike up his aft- was too delicious not to enjoy. And take a few image captures of, for his private collection.    
  
_ Nngh _ . Talk about unfairly hot.

" _ Kzzzhhrt, _ " Doublejump said. With Focus's spike pressing so insistently against the tight rim of his aft port- nudging inside  _ just _ a little bit, in fact, his calipers urged to start to relax but his frame shivering with anticipation- his vocalizer only spat static, EM field pulsing  _ wantwantwant _ where words momentarily failed him.   
  
Focus was  _ teasing _ , that slick and gorgeous spike so close to pressing into him and yet giving him  _ nothing _ , the smaller bot curling his paw-like pedes and staring at his partner in the mirror with a burning optic. This was new territory. This was a fantasy- he'd never been treated so kindly or fragged so well before in all his cycles as an empuratee, and Doublejump was on the verge of desperation, wanting to commit these sinful words and the  _ picture _ that he and Focus made to his memory banks forever.   
  
He reset his vocalizer with a popping sound and met Focus's optics in the mirror.   
  
"Rub my node and fuck me till I  _ cry _ ," he pleaded- no,  _ demanded _ , although the effect was maybe ruined by the hiccup in his voice and the way his hips rolled of their own accord. A chance like this would maybe never come by him again and if he wanted to enjoy it, really, properly enjoy it, he wanted to be near  _ immobile _ in the morning. Focus had treated him so fantastically; it was certainly only fair to offer the Seeker the chance to spike him to the point of tears.    
  
Focus's arm was warm and comforting around him and Doublejump's valve was drooling, his spike spent but the rest of his array almost throbbing to be spiked. He rolled his hips again.

"Well then. Request noted," Focus chuckled, returning the gaze, field purring  _ want/arousal/fondness/pleasure/heat/anticipation/WANT _ to his lovely little find. He would very happily fuck Doublejump until the both of them were exhausted. The poor thing acted like he hadn't gotten any decent attention in a few thousand years- which might actually be true! Pfh. Idiots. Missing out on the sweetest thing Focus had taken to berth in centuries.    
  
Now- he couldn't possibly bear to sit still  _ any longer _ with this pretty frame tempting him. Groaning a soft, anticipatory noise between his dentae, he held Doublejump's hips as still as his trembling frame would bear, pressing the tip of his spike firmly past that tight rim, then rocked his hips in a long, gentle thrust and slid inside. "Ohhh,  _ fuck _ , little one," he groaned, helm lolling back, hips twitching a few times at the tight squeeze, but forced himself to stay as still as he possibly could. He didn't want to hurt Doublejump, had to- just for an instant, two instants, let his frame adjust, and  _ then _ \-    
  
Then, without anything to worry about, his control broke and he thrust again. Then again, and again, sliding deeper with every thrust, until every slow motion hilted his spike in Doublejump's aft. "Oh,  _ good _ boy, good Doublejump,  _ look _ at yourself-" the Seeker hissed, one servo releasing Doublejump's hips to come up and rub at his node as requested, lifting his helm to watch them in the mirror. And they looked  _ amazing _ together- Focus' optics and bio-lights flaring, wings fluttering against the berth padding, hips pumping steadily as he fucked into Doublejump's port, and  _ Doublejump _ \-    
.

Doublejump looking so incredibly debauched, so  _ lovely _ , dripping his fluids and Focus' down over their combined arrays. He looked so,  _ so _ good like this, so  _ delighted _ , and his  _ voice _ \- oh, fuck, Focus could practically have gotten off on just listening to this pretty thing gasp and moan. If he didn't prefer something considerably more decadent than just listening. "Sweet bot,  _ fuck _ , so good, and you're loosening up so  _ well _ for me- if it wasn't for how  _ incoherent _ this is making you, I'd almost think you'd done -hhgh- done this before, you- you feel so  _ good _ , Doublejump, like you were  _ made _ for me- you are- hhgh- an amazing  _ fit _ , I can't- ohh, fuck, Doublejump-  _ nngh _ -"    
  
Well. He hadn't really expected to keep his coherence through this whole last session, had he? Therefore, Focus gave up on talking and just nipped and sucked at whatever horn got his attention at any given moment, one arm around the smaller bot's frame, the other servo rubbing his node, hips pistoning faster as he let go. And, well. He might have been drooling against Doublejump's horns, just slightly.    
  
...he really,  _ really _ had a thing for this sort of personality.

" _ Ohhhh fuck! _ Oh my god, oh my god,"   
  
Simultaneously too much and not enough. To have a spike in his port was such a different sensation than being fragged in the valve- almost  _ more _ intense, the newness of it meaning he was hyper-aware of every single ridge on Focus's spike and every little movement as he finally started to work his way in. It was,  _ hnm _ , so much, a delicious stretch and so  _ deep _ and everything felt so  _ hot _ -! Any discomfort there might have been was easily swept away by clever fingers on his anterior node, and Focus panting and moaning against his helm.   
  
"You're so good, Focus, you're so so good," he praised him, his voice bouncing a little as his frame did the same. His port was already stretched tight around the Seeker's spike, but he did his best to squeeze down for him, covering his faceplates with his servos as though that would stop his helpless and undignified squealing. "Please, yes! A-ah  _ ah _ , yes, yes, pleasepleaseplease--"   
  
Finally, finally, Focus bottomed out in him, and Doublejump made the tiniest sobbing sound as his partner's spike rutted against nodes that had never even been touched before. The sensory feedback was exquisite and strange and he could feel hot lubricant inside his aft as it beaded from the head of Focus's spike, quickening the slide. Focus's breath was coming hard and loud where he pressed his face against Doublejump's horns.   
  
.

The Seeker was finally looking wrecked! --Or at least getting there, judging by the oral lubricants shining on his lips. It was  _ marvelously _ gratifying to see, the motions of his hips hypnotic in both feel and appearance as he let himself get properly wound up. It was enticing enough to help Doublejump focus a little, even through the charge that snapped between his horns in thin bands of static.    
  
He recalled Focus's earlier words. It took a good deal of concentration, made condensation bead on his plating from the effort of staying afloat in so much hot, thumping pleasure- but he squinted his optic and squirmed and managed to transform the end of his tail, letting the plug fold back into itself and down until it left nothing but a smooth cord. The shifted mass left a bit of a bulge where the plug had used to be, but with nothing but gentle curves to it, Doublejump took the chance and curved his tail around, swiping it over Focus's anterior node and then dragging it through the lips of his valve.   
  
Hot. Wet. Begging to be fucked into.   
  
"F-Focus?  _ Nnnh! _ Do you- want this?"

So  _ expressive _ , still, and managing to coordinate himself enough for some praise in return, and- oh! Focus' hips stuttered slightly at the surprise touch of that cheeky tail, then he growled, long and slow, revved his engine, and bucked his hips firmly, field flaring something demanding until Doublejump managed to push in. And, nngh- it wasn't much a stretch, of course, but it was still  _ stimulation _ , rubbing and squirming in a way he'd never quite felt before, and he was  _ definitely _ going to have to have-    
  
Well. He'd already decided that he would be meeting this sweet thing again, and again. Maybe with some rope involved at some point. Maybe see if he could rig a toy or two for Doublejump to easily hold, to play at- nngh, ideas. But, yes, that  _ tail _ , he was going to have to try that tail out later- he hadn't known it could do  _ this _ ! A shaky hip-buck, his rhythm somewhat disrupted by the thoroughly distracting sensation, and his valve clamped and rippled eagerly as if to draw that nice bulge in closer. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Oh-h, Primus, so good.    
.

Focus' optics started to roll back in his helm slightly, and he gripped tighter to Doublejump's frame, his thrusts getting faster and more erratic, but he clung determinedly to his last scraps of coherence. He was going to make this  _ good _ for Doublejump. He was going to keep laving sensitive horns with glossa and lips, keep his thrusts steady and deep and properly angled, keep rubbing that pretty node and holding his little partner  _ tight _ , and, almost above all that, keep  _ watching _ . And, most importantly, he was  _ going _ to get Doublejump to overload. As soon as that happened, as soon as he felt the charge start to break,  _ then _ he could cum. Might even draw Doublejump's overload out some, the flood of over-conductive transfluid.    
  
But he was  _ close _ , and his frame betrayed it. His plating flared, his vents kicked up higher, and his spike pulsed, adding significantly more than a few drops of fluid to the mix as a wave of charge ran down his frame. "Nngggh, Doublejump,  _ precious _ ," he managed, unable to quite keep his fingertips on Doublejump's slick node and settling for rubbing it with the flats of two fingers, lips parted slightly and unashamedly drooling as he panted for air, voice somehow managing to pitch itself back to that commanding tone as his engines  _ roared _ , "Doublejump, treasure,  _ cum for me _ -"

Focus was getting  _ very _ close, that much was obvious, in his field, in his frame, in the soft pulsing of his spike that made Doublejump squeal. And, in the mirror, he could see it in his optics too.  _ Stunning _ when he was coming undone. The tail had been a good idea, it seemed, which Doublejump noted with a faint sense of smugness in the back of his processor. He did his best to curl and twist it, grind it against soft valve walls.   
  
The glossa on his horns was distracting. The  _ fucking _ was distracting- understandably so, with feeling his partner quivering on the edge of his own overload, his pace faltering into something sloppier but  _ deep _ . Doublejump's frame was  _ throbbing _ . It had taken more tonight than in any other singular interface session, and the overload that was now building hot inside his core was on the edge of too intense; his servos covered where his mouth used to be again, scratched, faltered as he found he couldn't keep himself quiet.   
  
" _ I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna- _ " he tried to say, but it came out as more of a sob, high-pitched and choked, and he felt his frame shake as his charge rose again to its breaking point. Focus's fingers dragged over his anterior node, rubbing the swollen thing until the heat of Doublejump's spark flared over. Another hard thrust fucking his aft open and he was overloading, his valve clamping down on nothing and his body going absolutely rigid.   
  
He didn't moan; he cried, just a few last sobs of pleasure while he pulsed around the spike spreading him open, the last of his transfluid reserves dribbling from his array in a thick spurt to mix with the rest of the mess on the berth. Distantly, he was aware of scratching, his claws screeching on his own faceplate, and his tail twitched around spasmodically without any input from him.

Focus' optics rolled back further and he gasped softly, frame shuddering, servo clenching on Doublejump's flank as he- well. Fucked into Doublejump, as hard as he could in this position, moaning incoherently around one of Doublejump's horns and drooling unashamedly. Fuck,  _ fuck _ , dear Primus-    
  
Gasping softly, he thrust into Doublejump, thrusts getting much more unsteady as his charge crested, as his valve was spread and rubbed around that clever tail, as Doublejump's port clamped tight and his little frame  _ writhed _ . So good, so  _ good _ , too  _ much _ \-    
  
When his charge broke, Focus  _ screamed _ , a long, high, clear sound, clinging tight to Doublejump's frame as his spike pumped every last drop of transfluid into Doublejump's port, overload dragged out longer by the flood of highly conductive fluid and the  _ tightness _ . Dear  _ fuck _ . Gasping sharply, he bucked his hips a few last times as his spike depressurized, then groaned, shuddered, and went limp. He did manage to roll his optics back into position though, enough to clearly see them in the mirror.  _ Fuck _ . They  _ both _ looked incredibly debauched, and Focus groaned softly as he pulled out, watching the gush of fluids that resulted. " _ Fuck _ , little one. So good. So,  _ so _ good."    
  
Frame still crackling with the aftereffects of the charge, Focus curled onto his side and turned Doublejump around, tucking the smaller frame firmly up against his front. Purring gently, he pulled up one of the blankets at the foot of the berth, hauling it up over the both of them and almost completely covering Doublejump, one leg thrown over the little bot. Warm, comfortable,  _ close _ . A bit damp, but he really didn't care, he just wanted to curl up and hold this sweet little thing close. Doublejump seemed like the sort who'd want to be held now.

Tremors shook through Doublejump's frame, but born of such a heavy satisfaction that he couldn't have minded them less. As Focus overloaded inside of him one more time, transfluid filling his aft port with wet heat and overstimulating the buzzing sensors inside, Doublejump sighed wordlessly to Focus and let him ride it out, feeling the Seeker's valve ripple pleasantly around the cord of his tail.   
  
" _ Hrk _ \- t-thank you, Focus,  _ nhh _ , that was..."   
  
Exhausting. Wonderful. Processor-melting. Doublejump groaned very weakly as Focus pulled out of him, and let himself be pulled into a cuddle with a distant sense of surprise. After how thorough and attentive Focus had been to him, he supposed the lack of unease he displayed shouldn't have caught him off-guard anymore, and yet it did, in a very pleasant way as the smaller mech let himself  _ melt _ into the embrace. He purred into it as hard as he was able.   
  
"...Are you okay? You good?" he asked, between heavy ex-vents. They'd both worked their frames  _ very _ hard this evening, and would most certainly be feeling it in the morning-- he supposed they might just have to stay snuggled up in the afterglow until it all wore off, something which could take  _ hours _ , a fact which delighted him to consider. He patted Focus's shoulder affectionately and nuzzled in.   
  
The berth was wet. It would eventually cool, and get gross, but that was a problem for  _ future _ them, and not blissed-out, freshly-fucked them.

"Nngh. Very good," Focus groaned, hugging Doublejump firmly, then leaned back slightly to squint at the scratch marks on his face. "Hn. Have to fix that," he muttered, and slid a servo down to feel around Doublejump's frame. Specifically, the hips. He'd seen the paint transfers already, and now he could feel a set of scratches from his claws. "That, too," he noted, then winced slightly, realizing that his thighs and aft were probably streaked with pink. Not the best look. They were both going to need a good long shower.    
  
Later, though. Later. Focus managed to coordinate himself enough to pull two small cubes of energon -for this exact purpose- from his toy cabinet, giving one to Doublejump, and opened both cubes in case Doublejump's claws couldn't do it quickly enough. "Drink slowly. Might not need it all. That's Seeker grade-  _ strong _ . Feeling all right?" he asked softly, and huddled further under the blanket, starting to shiver a fraction. Not out of unease- his frame was cooling down, and lanky builds sometimes got chilly after they spent that much charge. Hence the blankets, and his sudden clinging to Doublejump's frame. Warmth. Excellent.    
  
"NNgh. Such a sweet little thing, Doublejump, so responsive. Anyone who's turned you down in the past is  _ missing out _ , and whoever it was who convinced you otherwise is a fool. You are more than worth  _ anyone's _ time, you hear me?" Focus declared, giving the smaller mech a quick squeeze, then hunkered down and set to draining the cube. His frame could handle a quick influx of high-energy fuel without any problems whatsoever. "Mm. Anything overly sore?"

The gentle feeling around Doublejump's frame made him squirm, a little ticklish and his plating sensitive from all the activity, but it was accompanied by a genuine pleasure in his spark to know that Focus was checking up on him.   
  
When Focus leaned over- reaching for his bedside drawer- Doublejump clung to him all the tighter in reflex, in case he meant to get up and leave him; but no, the Seeker settled back, warm and comfortable, a few moments later, with two little cubes of energon in his hands. He even opened one for him! Chivalry wasn't dead after all.   
  
He was hesitant to display his proboscis again in such close quarters, at first, but then remembered what other parts of each other they had just spent the evening seeing and touching and relaxed again, taking a sip from the cube and finding it much stronger than expected. Ah.    
  
"I'm wonderful, thank you." Doublejump replied earnestly He could feel Focus trembling a little, poor mech, and made an effort to curl himself more tightly into him, letting his vents dump the excess heat he'd built up over him. Doublejump ran rather hot- seldom needed a blanket, but he was  _ more _ than willing to keep close to keep Focus warm, to say nothing of enjoying cuddles with a certain desperation.   
  
Focus's words drew a bashful flush to his plating even after everything.   
  
"You're an  _ amazing _ mech, Focus, I really appreciate that," he sighed. He bumped his helm up against the Seeker's in a friendly way, rumbling his motor. He didn't feel like refueling- he wanted to go to sleep, although he powered through it regardless, loathe to be ungrateful. His servos were trembling, but for once it didn't bother him. "...Well, my  _ aft _ is going to be feeling that later!" he laughed, "But no, everything's just perfect. Really perfect."

"Hmfh, I'm aware of how good I am," Focus purred, but something soft, flickering, and genuinely pleased ran through his field, and his optics softened for an instant. The proboscis got his attention, though, and he shifted to reach out with one servo, moving slowly but firmly to catch the delicate implement between two fingertips. "Hm. How flexible is this? I'm assuming you've never used it on a partner, but... is there a  _ physical _ reason why not? It's odd, I'll grant you, but... I can work with odd," he mused, releasing it, helm cocked slightly in thought. "And your  _ tail _ \- you  _ must _ use that on your future partners. Get some practice in. See if you can build your strength. I  _ absolutely _ need to sample that again. In fact... give me a moment to consider something."   
  
He was too tired, too sated, to really get worked up again. But his mind was going, fueled by the energy surge from the energon he was sipping, and he was clearly considering  _ something _ good. Optics bright, wings twitching slightly, biting his lip in sharp fangs and looking Doublejump up and down as one servo strayed down to play with his still-slick tailtip. After a moment, his engine gave a few sleepy revs, and he grinned, purred, and leaned in close, whispering to the smaller bot in a raspy voice that could have sounded aroused if it wasn't so tired.    
.

"I haven't been able to do this in  _ far _ too long, partners who I trust to be respectful are rare. But... I think you'd be nice and attentive. I want to set myself up for you, my panels off so you can touch wherever you want, my servos cuffed, and I want to play at being your captive. Specifically- I want to pretend to be a haughty noble, the sort scandalized by any  _ mention _ of interface. And I want you to do every  _ filthy _ thing you can think of to me. Hm- except possibly your spike in my aft port, you wouldn't be able to stretch me properly for that. Now, this  _ tail _ ? That, you could use. So, I could" a sharp in-vent, hissing between his teeth, his engine giving another sleepy rev "pretend to be absolutely outraged that you would even dare to  _ see _ me without my plating on, protest that your spike couldn't  _ possibly _ fit in me, that I have no idea aft play even exists, that I don't know  _ exactly _ what every one of my toys is for... and you could put me over the nearest available surface and have your lewd,  _ barbaric _ way with me. It is an absolutely delightful sort of play. I assume you're interested?" he purred, squeezing his servo around Doublejump's tailtip, and tilted his helm slightly in a contemplative manner. "It would be an opportunity to experiment with your own capabilities somewhat. As long as you didn't mind my verbal -and entirely  _ not _ meant, I assure you- protests. Mm- I could even show you how to get my overflow tank open. Or let you use my valve as a drinking vessel. Or  _ both _ ."

"Bleug," Doublejump said, when Focus grabbed his proboscis. He didn't need it in order to talk, it was in no way connected to his vocalizer, but it still gave him pause for a few moments before he remembered himself. "I...no, I guess I've never used it on a partner. It's so thin, right? I'm not sure what all it would be good for, unless my partner was into, like...sounding?"   
  
And Doublejump was honestly impressed that Focus could even concentrate right now, much less continue to sweet-talk him. Probably one of the perks of having a more regular interfacing schedule; you built up some stamina. He was quietly envious.   
  
"--You- oh my god. A roleplay? You wanna do a roleplay?" he squeaked as Focus rolled his tail between his fingers. His singular optic lit up- quite literally, the shine of it casting soft shadows on Focus's face, enthusiasm cutting through his sleepy exhaustion for a minute. "I'm- those are my  _ favorite! _ Or, or they used to be, it's been a long time-- do you already have a safe word you like to use? Have you done this before? Wow, you'd look so pretty all cuffed up, Focus,  _ yes! _ "   
  
He  _ knew _ he was starting to ramble, but he just couldn't help himself, the prospect of the proposition too exciting.   
  
"You know, back before I- well. Back when I was a newspark, well, relatively new, I used to belong to a few...I guess you could call them  _ clubs! _ And I mean, I always played the sub back then, but I think I know enough about all of that at this point to play a good dom for you! If that's... _ really _ what you want?" he added, almost shyly.   
  
It had been  _ thousands _ of years since he'd had a chance to enter a dynamic like that, at least for real; no matter how often those situations figured into his self-service fantasies.

"Cute," Focus murmured, and lightly petted one of Doublejump's horns, thoroughly happy to hold him close. "You would make a good dom, I think. It remains to be seen if you have that preference, but the... mm. The attentiveness is a good start. And the  _ cock _ , mm, always a bonus. But, yes... we do need to try that out. Not... nngh. Not right now, though, or tonight. You have thoroughly worn me out, Doublejump. We both need some rest. And  _ then _ , hm, we can plan. But, ah... correction. Sleep. Then  _ shower _ . Then plan. Settle- you can be excited  _ later _ . I know I'm gorgeous, I know it's hard not to be excited about me, but I am not in the mood for excited wiggling."    
  
He wasn't particularly joking, not really. He  _ was _ very attractive. Who wouldn't be excited about full permission to-    
  
Oh. He'd been asked a question. An important one. "Safeword, hm. No. Not really. My field does the warning for me if any sort of stop is required, since I am... not of a personality to tolerate anything I do not like. And please stop asking me if I'm sure I want something, Doublejump, I do not request things that I do not want. What am I going to have to do to convince you that I desire you, hm?" he asked softly, grasping Doublejump's chin gently in one servo, and purred softly. "I will be clear, I suppose. The lack-of-face, the claws... not the most flattering traits. The color, I still question. But- the tail, I like. The legs,  _ fuck _ , little one, so strong. The hips, nice enough. And I do not make my character judgements based on whether someone conforms to my standards of attractiveness! Nor am I going to judge you for- hm, actually, you do know I am a Decepticon, yes? Whatever you did to get yourself mutilated in this way, I suspect I approve of it."

Right, Doublejump. Tone it down. Now was for cuddling and relaxing and taking things easy.   
  
Although, it was quite hard to actually do so with Focus holding his chin like that, purring at him. And talking. Trying to convince him, in his own Focus-y way, that he found Doublejump worth his time.   
  
"...I started a riot," he admitted, all in a rush. "It was right before the war broke out. Everything- everyone, was so tense, and it was an  _ accident _ , but mecha  _ died _ . Things got way out of hand...they just labelled me as a Decepticon when I wasn't, after that, so they could use me to try to scare this 'rebellion' into stopping.”   
  
Didn't  _ work _ , though, did it?" he snorted. He gently pulled his helm free of Focus's grasp and tucked himself up against the other mech's chest, aware that he was oversharing but his processor too foggy for him to really try to stop himself. "Here we are four million years later and everything's still pretty much the same.   
  
... ...How about you? What's your story? You wanna talk about it? I won't make you."

Focus made a quiet scoffing noise, then sighed, and saw... no reason whatsoever not to explain. Some of it, at least. "I am... a sort of visual hub. Others can plug into me and borrow my optical feed, and I can change my visual spectrum to anything requested. I don't mind that much, but I got tired of being ordered about like a trained pet and dragged back and forth. Nor was I in any mood to tolerate their attempts to bend me into compliance. I left"  _ after they sent me for shadowplay and came frighteningly close to permanently brainwashing me _ "and I did not go back. And... no, Doublejump. Things are not the same, hm? First"    
  
A pause and a long, slow stretch, luxurious, relaxing as much as he could, "there are a few thousand of our species, at most, alive. The world is mostly rubble and beasts, precious, but it is  _ possibility _ . There is hope. There is a chance to build a room that- hm, well, I don't anticipate  _ perfection _ , but we can do better. I know at  _ least _ three people who will personally assassinate anything resembling another Functionalist leader. We have a chance," he sighed, hugging Doublejump closer, and stroked firmly down the other's back. "Stay here. With me, tonight, and then- this building, tomorrow. You'll like the people here. And there are several medics here who will happily repair you, if you'd prefer... fingers and lips and the like. But... all of this is for later. This building, this room, is safe. The world can wait until tomorrow."    
  
A gentle shift to put himself partially on top of Doublejump, without squishing, and he tugged the blanket up further. "Warm, kind mech. Sleep. I'll be here in the morning. And I am going to insist on a good scrubbing from you, little thing, I fully desire that pampering you promised me. Though- I will, of course, return the favor.  _ Tomorrow _ . Sleep," he ordered, and, optics shutting, settled in close. Too warm, too comfortable to. Well. Anything. He'd just lay here, hold Doublejump, and purr.


	2. Chapter 2

Doublejump awoke slowly at first, and then all at once.   
  
Someone- someone was  _ touching _ him, there were servos on his plating and someone venting across his back, and for a few, sleep-clouded moments he almost began to panic. Thankfully, his anxiety eased in a rush once he twisted around to look at his 'assailant's' face.   
  
Oh. Wow.  _ Right _ . That would be why he was feeling so...stiff.   
  
Focus was still in recharge, it seemed, his limbs slung over Doublejump's body and his ex-venting nice and even; but despite how darling he looked asleep and how nice it was to be cuddling, as his recharge started to wear off Doublejump was finding himself feeling increasingly  _ sticky _ . Various fluids still streaked his plating and made the berth gooey where he'd been laying- likely due to the fact that he'd neglected to close his panels before passing out, which meant that most of the transfluid that had been fragged into him earlier had steadily dripped out while he slept.   
  
His hips and thighs were a mess, to say nothing of his array.   
  
Should he even wake Focus up? It seemed  _ extremely _ rude to just leave without saying goodbye, but he didn't want to rouse him after so much energy spent and he  _ really _ needed to take a shower...!   
  
After shifting around a little and feeling his array against the berth covers, still tacky with half-dried lubricants, Doublejump decided to just wriggle free as gently as he could and try to hurry back before Focus even began to stir, unable to relax any longer while his plating was in this state. He began to gently try to wiggle away, a little at a time, shifting Focus's arm off of him where it was draped across his chest and doing his utmost to be quiet.

 

Focus, like most, hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep during most of the war. Therefore, when he felt perfectly safe, he slept deeply. But not quite deeply enough to not notice that his source of warmth was leaving. Focus groaned in discontent and clung tighter, arms gripping more firmly, and shifted slightly to trap the source of the heat further.    
  
Fortunately for Doublejump, he did manage to prod himself on Doublejump's horns a few times, stirring him out of recharge with a considerably more discontented noise. And some swearing at whoever had bothered him. A few blinks, staring at the wall, then he leaned away slightly and aimed that disgruntled look at Doublejump. Not for long, though- his optics focused, he registered who this was, and he relaxed against the berth again without quite smushing Doublejump. "Oh. There you are. Hello, little one," he whispered, shifting-    
  
And immediately made a face. "Hngh. No, no, we aren't doing this," he muttered, shifting and shoving the blankets off himself, and rather dramatically swept Doublejump up. "Shower. Now."    
.

Somehow,  _ somehow _ , he managed to be graceful while standing up. Slinging Doublejump over his shoulder again with a squeeze to his (sticky) aft, he marched straight through a door into a shower rack that- well, it matched everything else. Nice and roomy, every fixture coated in gold, the lighting a warm color that showed him off beautifully. Nobody would know it, but he'd done the gilding himself- he'd managed to sweet-talk Crucible into teaching him (it wasn't hard, Crucible loved to teach) and had melted down an atrocious sculpture to get the gold. He liked decadence, but he was fully capable of obtaining his own decadence. Setting Doublejump down on the berth, he winced and glared down at his sticky array, then aimed a vaguely contemplative look at Doublejump. "I believe I was promised a pampering?"    
  
Somehow, he actually looked pretty, still. Disheveled, but artfully so. Wings perked slightly askew, plating a bit rumpled, optics soft,  dried fluids streaked down his thighs. And not just his own- Doublejump's transfluid was streaked all down his thighs. Leaning in slightly, he planted his pede on the bench next to Doublejump, turned a showerhead on to aim at the both of them, then pulled a waist-high showerhead out of the wall on its hose and handed it to Doublejump. He was presenting himself  _ beautifully _ , albeit still not quite looking fully awake- one pede just next to Doublejump, valve on display, planting his servos on the wall for support so he could lean over the smaller bot. "I won't be selfish, keep yourself comfortable, but... I am claiming your attention, and all of it."

 

With Focus, things tended to happen...rather fast. Doublejump was still only barely awake when Focus swept him up, leaving him dizzy with the sudden change of position, and he struggled for a moment to regain his equilibrium once he was, equally abruptly, plonked down. He rebooted his optic twice, hard, and looked around.   
  
Oh. Oh, what a pretty shower rack. It certainly suited Focus to a 'tee'.   
  
\--Even prettier than that, though, was Focus stepping up to lean over him with his valve bared and colored with the remains of last cycle's activities, steam just beginning to waft off the water from the showerhead in his hand. Doublejump's vocalizer popped with aborted speech. He tried not to fumble as he accepted the nozzle.   
  
"...Do you have a cloth?" he asked after a long pause, leaning in to observe Focus's array anew in the soft light. Beautiful. What he wouldn't give for gentle fingers to touch him with. Still- while he waited for a reply, he took just a moment to turn the spray from the showerhead towards the Seeker's valve, aiming the water directly at his anterior node and chuckling to himself.    
  
He  _ loved _ caretaking. In addition to being a pleasant experience for all mecha involved, it gave him a little bit of purpose, too, a feeling of being useful and wanted. Focus was going to shine like he never had before by the time they got back to his room- and if he happened to overload once or twice from some particularly tender attentions, well. That was just lovely too.

 

"Pfh, 'do I have a'- nngh." Focus' muttered snark was cut off by a surge of sensation, and he bucked his hips into the water before he fully realized himself, wings jerking upward in startled pleasure. "Hhah, oh- cheeky little thing," he murmured, but lowered a servo to nudge the showerhead away slightly, aiming it as his thigh instead. "Mm. Slightly too much right now. You want to play... warm me up first. See what you can do with my thighs. And if you do a good enough job, well... you might just get me feeling shaky enough to end up on my knees. That puts me at a good height for, nnh... a few things, doesn't it?"    
  
His equipment was definitely warming up to this, but it was slow, gradual. Ordinarily he might have asked a partner to rub at his valve a bit for this sort of thing, but... hm, no. He didn't want those claws too near his valve. A shame to derive Doublejump of this pleasure, though, so Focus considered his options as he reached to the shelf nearby to get a cloth. Ride his face, perhaps? Hm- probably the optic was too pressure-sensitive. The proboscis... an intriguing idea, but probably not right here. Then his optics fell on Doublejump's tail, and his wings flicked slightly as an idea clicked.    
.

Humming softly and shifting to better enjoy the spray washing away the various fluids on his thighs, he dropped the cloth in Doublejump's lap, his voice soft and pleasantly rasp-purring as he spoke. "That tail. Bring it up, rub it between my valve lips while you clean me up. Consider it practice. And, if you do well enough... while I return the favor of cleaning your valve, I will suck you off. If you don't impress me, hm- I'll still clean you up, but I may not decide to do it on my knees. And, do tell me, Doublejump," he purred, leaning properly against the wall again, one servo lowering to pet at Doublejump's back, "do you have any objections to a restraint? I feel as though you might rather like if I did something to keep your hips still, so that I could do with you as I saw fit. Perhaps a padded cuff around your midsection? I like the idea of trapping you again- keeping you spread open so I can deal with you at my leisure."

.   
(Focus probably had "too tired for horniness but we have Ideas" wet dreams re. his cute new friend. Doublejump is basically his favorite personality to frag.)

 

"No objections at all. At least not with my midsection- although I'd have to say no to handcuffs," Doublejump replied thoughtfully. He was still too sleep-heavy to  _ properly _ get warm at the ideas Focus was suggesting, but it still gave him a lovely fuzzy feeling to consider the things that might happen in the future. He doused the cloth in warm water and hummed to himself.   
  
"There we are. Stay still now, darlin', and let me get into the grooves," he said, and squinted happily at the feel of Focus's servo trailing down his back, leaning forward with the shower nozzle aimed just above the Seeker's waist to allow the water to run down. With soft cloth bunched around them, the ends of his claws were really rather handy for slipping into the seams of plating- gently swabbing the transformation seams around his panels clean of transfluid.   
  
His tail, he flicked upwards to just graze the Seeker- it had shifted back to its usual shape as he slept, and it took him another minute to transform it again- just circling the general area of his valve with the rubbery cord. He'd elected just to tease for the moment.   
  
"Are you comfortable? I'm more than happy to be on my knees for you."   
  
Not that he minded the current position. It presented him with a great vantage point while he used his cloth-covered servo to gently press the lips of Focus's valve open, warm water running from above to begin washing away the mess of last night.   
  
"Oh. Wow, did I do all that? ...It's a pretty good look for you!"

 

"You had a lot to give, little one," Focus purred, curling in slightly closer, and petted slowly up and down Doublejump's back. That squint was cute. "I am feeling...  _ quite _ well-fucked at the moment. Mmh... that's it, treasure," he crooned, his valve bio-lights flickering brighter at the stimulation, and dug his claws gently into Doublejump's back plating. "Mm. I'm going to have to do something about the paint on my thighs, though. I have  _ absolutely _ no qualms about anyone being aware we did this, but the paint streaks are... somewhat less than flattering."    
  
He wasn't lying, either. He would have contemplated fucking Doublejump in public if the opportunity had presented itself. He just didn't like having  _ pink _ streaked up his thighs and aft. But, mm... that wasn't an issue right now. Right now, the only thing worth focusing on was the gentle, surprisingly precise attention to his frame, to the teasing flick-rubs over his valve, to how Doublejump responded to being stroked and rubbed. "Nngh, that's it... good bot. Perfect. I will happily stay like this," he declared, leaning firmly into the wall, making himself comfortable. He was well-supported, he could stay like this for some time. Especially with Doublejump, nngh, cleaning him up and rubbing him and  _ teasing _ . He wanted more, but... he didn't need more, not right now. He could wait. Maybe.    
  
"Doublejump... my thighs, please? I was enjoying the water. Lower that for me. Let me savor, hm? I am in the mood to... melt for you," he whispered, his optics surprisingly tender, massaging one servo slowly up and down the smaller bot's back. Such care- sweet thing.

December 10, 2018

 

"Yes, yes of course," Doublejump happily relented. Turning back to his task with enthusiasm, he redirected the stream once more and set back to work, carefully scrubbing over the span of plating that had been scraped during their escapades. He really thought the pink paint transfers looked rather nice on Focus, but then, he was rather biased there.   
  
The rush of hot water was immensely soothing to him, and Doublejump blinked dozily while he worked, washing transfluid and flaked paint down the drain and replacing it with a soft shine. He liked to clean. It was satisfying. And he liked to hear the sounds Focus was making, soft sighs of contentment and a whisper of pleasure. He dragged his tail-tip through Focus's folds and nudged against him.   
  
Focus was probably a little sore. In the light of day, Doublejump now felt a little bad about having allowed himself to be convinced to frag Focus without proper stretching beforehand; no matter how much his partner might have enjoyed it in the moment. His spike was rather big, not to brag or anything, and it made him worry about his partners sometimes.   
  
Doublejump gave Focus a light, teasing tap to his node and moved along, moving the spray of the water and his attentions up to Focus's hips and waist now. Here, he could see some thin scratches on the plating, no doubt from his own claws where he'd scrabbled and dug in. His singular optic couldn't communicate a frown well, but he tried regardless. His touch gentled further running over the claw marks.

 

Mm. Focus was  _ definitely _ sore, but he wasn't complaining. So much less than complaining. It was satisfying, a reminder of the pleasure he'd experienced, and of how good he'd made Doublejump feel. He knew his limits, and this had not approached them. It was  _ more _ than worth the ache now, especially considering it got him this afterward. "Nnh. Good bot," he whispered, very softly, and tweaked one of those cute little horns when he picked up on the concern. "Hush. You're fine. I wanted rough interface, and that comes with claws. I have paint to fix those. Hm- I've probably scratched  _ you _ worse, and I'm afraid I don't have paint in... quite  _ this _ shade of pink. I know someone who might, or you can keep those. Entirely your choice what you want to d- nnngh."    
  
Legs bracing slightly further apart, he groaned softly in bliss and rocked down into the contact to his valve, optics shuttering, his node lighting up brighter as his valve lips plumped up. His frame  _ wanted _ . A drop of silvery lubricant slipped down one thigh, and he ex-vented long and slow, the moisture in his vents filling the shower stall with steam for a moment. "Mmh. That's... just right. Tell me, Doublejump, treasure... how sensitive is that optic? Because I rather think... mm."    
  
A pause, helm cocking, leisurely arousal rolling through his field, and he purred softly as he brought both servos up to cup Doublejump's helm. "I haven't tried this with someone who doesn't have a mouth, but... I think I'd like to ride your face. Do you think you could comfortably do that, hm? I suspect it might make for a rather nice view for you, and the conductivity should be very nice for me. And... I'm not in a terribly eager mood at the moment. If you lay down for me, I will happily work on cleaning you up. Perhaps take that showerhead to  _ your _ valve, hm? Because I did make... quite a mess of you."

  
  
  



End file.
